


Инстинкт

by vasi_lina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Cage Fights, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Герои не выживают.





	1. инстинкт выживания

**Author's Note:**

> постапокалипсис-ау, где большинство людей – обычные, а альфы-омеги-беты – кто-то вроде отдельного вида.  
> _____________________  
> на момент моего удаления с фикбука было 374 лайка, подарок от TnobodyT и много замечательных отзывов  
> мне жаль, что больше ничего этого нет
> 
> это мои первые чанбэки, первый слэшный омегаверс и первая рейтинговая сцена (если не считать фемслэш) 
> 
> но, к счастью, мне не стыдно эту работу выставлять заново
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998

Чанёль почти ржёт, когда на ринг выталкивают его противника. Всё происходящее совсем не смешно – под ногами ещё не высохла кровь от предыдущего поединка, левая рука почти онемела, а сейчас альфе снова придётся драться – но вид парня напротив заставляет какой-то истеричный смех подняться к горлу. Противник – худой, одетый в лохмотья, стоит посреди ринга, вжав голову в плечи, и затравленно озирается по сторонам. Он ниже на голову, если не на две, и Чанёль поспорил бы, что это омега, если бы омег вообще допускали к боям. Лицо парня сложно разглядеть из-за грязи, но Чанёль почему-то уверен, что за слоем пыли и крови обнаружился бы кто-то смазливый.

Но выходит, это просто перепуганный низкорослый бета. На альфу парень не потянул, даже если бы Чанёль напряг всю свою фантазию. 

Толпа за сеткой кричит и улюлюкает, где-то в темноте – Чанёль знает – хозяева боёв и принимают ставки, а прямо на перекрестье белых лучей, в центре ринга, дрожит этот парень. Альфа никогда не страдал излишней жалостливостью, но драться с человеком раза в два слабее себя кажется просто-напросто подлым.

Впрочем, это место построено на подлости, боли и смерти. А жизнь Чанёля давно уже построена на нём. Да и человеком он мог называть себя или других бойцов исключительно мысленно – скажи он такое вслух, и получил бы в ответ лишь смех. Или пару ударов. А что вероятнее – всё вместе.

Железный запах крови давно уже пробрался в мозг, заставляя альфу смотреть на противника с нездоровым предвкушением. Когда вся жизнь состоит из глухого подвала и ночных боёв, эти бои начинают казаться не таким уж и плохим развлечением. Как и зрителям – крики со смехом мерзкой массой лезут прямо в уши. Чанёль не любит понимать, что живёт как бешеный пёс на поводке у хозяев. Но ему нравится чувствовать силу и власть, втаптывая очередного противника в гравий. Бета напротив с каждым улюлюканьем выглядит всё более жалким, и с каждой секундой ухмылка Чанёля становится всё шире.

Гул гонга прокатывается по воздуху и оставляет после себя напряжённую тишину. 

Результат боя наверняка очевиден всем, и сейчас зал просто ждёт, как скоро и каким образом Чанёль раздавит этого бету о ринг. Тот даже после гонга не двигается – всё также стоит, опустив голову, и пялится в бурый от крови гравий. Чанёль лишь надеется, что бета хотя бы попытается драться. Уже был случай, когда противник вконец перетрусил, и у него явно замкнуло что-то в мозгах, потому что он почти минуту тупо бился о сетку-ограждение, пытаясь сбежать. Чанёлю от сетки его пришлось буквально отдирать, а потом – вбивать в неё же.

Он сделал всё, что нужно. 

Но на душе потом было действительно гадко. Драться он любил (пришлось полюбить), избивать же… мог, но безо всякого удовольствия. 

Бета наконец поднимает голову (взгляд прошивает Чанёля привычной уже смесью страха и отчаяния), а потом даже делает шаг вперёд. 

Альфе требуется меньше секунды, чтобы сблизиться с ним и одним толчком свалить с ног.

В здешних драках нет ничего красивого, и у Чанёля нет никакого желания играться с этим парнем. Он не железный, на этой драке или на следующей, но он начнёт уставать, так что лишних сил тратить не стоит. Чем быстрее всё закончится – тем лучше будет для них обоих. А если противник поборется – то, наверно, его даже оставят в живых. Альфе, в общем-то, на это наплевать (убийства давно уже не имели какого-то сакрального значения), но всё же лишать людей жизни… Было в этом что-то, из-за чего Чанёль не раз и не два просыпался от пронзительных кошмаров.

Бета глухо стонет, съёживаясь на серо-буром гравии, и Чанёль с усмешкой обходит его по кругу. Со стороны это должно выглядеть как глумление и издевательство, но на деле он просто даёт ему время. Понять, что всё это – по-настоящему, что он может умереть, что ему будет больно.

В первый раз принять всё это действительно сложно. Чанёль ещё помнит, как сам лежал здесь же, а в голове билось одно сплошное «блятьблятьблять». И помнит, как ему самому дали чуток поваляться и осознать. 

Парень упирается ладонями в гравий, трясёт головой (Чанёль замечает на чёрных волосах следы крови – выходит, бета нехило сопротивлялся, пока его сюда тащили) и встаёт на четвереньки. Он смотрится просто жалко, и когда альфа поднимает его за края куртки, то по венам разливается какое-то садистское удовольствие. 

Бета и правда смазливый – тонкий нос, аккуратные губы, тёмные росчерки бровей. Впечатление портит лишь синяк на скуле, шрам на лбу и злость в глазах. Парень мешком повисает в чужих руках и цепляется за них тонкими ладонями в почти смешных попытках вырваться.

Альфа отбрасывает его к другой стороне ринга и улыбается одобрительным крикам вокруг. 

На этот раз противник поднимается быстрее, а его движения становятся резче. Бета бросается навстречу Чанёлю, и тот напрягается, готовясь отразить нападение. Но тот пробегает мимо, а спустя секунду альфа чувствует точный удар под колени. Он падает на руки, и, уже приготовившись подняться, получает ногой промеж лопаток. Ладони разъезжаются по гравию, на спину наваливается тяжесть чужого тела, а спустя секунду Чанёль чувствует, как шею обхватывают леденяще-холодные руки. Злость, вспыхнувшая внутри альфы, оказывается куда горячей.

Кажется, он ошибался насчёт своего противника.

Но и тот явно недооценивает Чанёля, если всерьёз надеется взять его слабеньким удушением.

Альфа резко переворачивается на спину, впечатывая бету в гравий. Тот его не выпускает (ещё несколько секунд – и нехватка воздуха действительно начнёт ощущаться), но Чанёль бьётся о гравий ещё и ещё, пока чужое дыхание за ухом не превращается в шипение. Хватка на горле ослабевает, и альфа одним рывком встаёт на ноги.

Голова слегка кружится, а на шее точно останутся синяки, но все шансы на победу – по-прежнему его. Чанёль сплёвывает на гравий рядом с парнем, одним этим жестом показывая, где здесь чьё место.

Одобрительные крики зрителей подсказывают, что так считает не он один.

Бета пытается подняться, но не успевает – Чанёль ударом ноги опрокидывает его обратно. Парень не сдаётся, но крики вокруг скоро превращаются в издевательский смех – альфа вбивает его в гравий раз за разом. 

Он совсем не ожидает, что этот парень необычайно ловко схватит его за ногу и снова заставит упасть. 

Ударом воздух вышибает из лёгких, а в следующую секунду Чанёль чувствует, как его руку кто-то выламывает. Ту самую руку, которая ещё с предыдущего поединка отзывалась болью на каждое движение. И из-за которой сейчас альфе приходится стиснуть зубы, сдерживая крик. 

Злость, бьющаяся в груди, начинает перерождаться в ярость, и Чанёль сжимает веки, потому что до ярости лучше не доводить. Она неизменно перемалывает мозг, делая альфу неуправляемым и хреново соображающим. 

Бета ногой упирается в его шею, а ладонями крепко цепляется за руку, ломая её в локте. В теории, с таким положением и хваткой он мог бы даже победить – но против него играл один-единственный фактор. Сила. Грубая и чертовски нечестная сила, которой у Чанёля куда больше, чем у его противника. 

Он вырывает свою руку, перекатывается набок, подминая под себя бету, и нависает над ним с ухмылкой. Мгновение парень смотрит с ненавистью и злостью, а затем пытается вырваться, но Чанёль обхватывает чужие кисти и пригвождает руки к гравию. Бета оказывается полностью скован, и Чанёль готов поклясться, что слышит шум его дыхания и биение пульса под бледной кожей. Парень почему-то дрожит, да так сильно, что альфа чувствует это сквозь два слоя одежды. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза всего несколько секунд, но во взгляде беты читается столько неприкрытого страха, что Чанёлю неожиданно почти становится жаль.

Однако он перекатывается на спину, не выпуская парня, а спустя миг начинает его душить. Сильно, по-настоящему, сложив руки в замок и не оставив и шанса вырваться. Бета бьётся, лягается, хрипит, и альфа закрывает глаза. 

Если сейчас прозвучит гонг – он сможет его выпустить.

Если нет – ещё одна душа наконец покинет этот ад.

Парень повторяет попытки освободиться и мотает головой, кажется, пытаясь ударить Чанёля затылком. У него бы получилось, будь он чуть выше, но всё, чего он добивается – так это заставляет альфу чихнуть из-за того, что чужие волосы лезут прямо в нос. 

И задержать дыхание, потому что вместе с ними в нос забивается запах. Слабый, слишком слабый, чтобы быть собственным запахом парня, но терпкий и будоражащий что-то в нервах. Чанёль прижимает бету ближе и зарывается носом в волосы, пытаясь понять, чем это пахнет и откуда.

Но звучит гонг, и задыхающегося парня приходится отпустить.

Тот садится на песок, прижимая руки к горлу, и кашляет с надорванным хрипом. Альфа поднимается, игнорируя приветственные крики вокруг, и замирает на пару секунд.

Бета отползает дальше от Чанёля, хотя тот и не пошевелился даже. 

Странный парень. 

Странный запах.

Но обдумать всё это можно будет гораздо позже. Бету уводят с ринга, Чанёля – оставляют, и тот вздыхает, прикрывая глаза. Будет ещё один поединок. Или два, или три, пока хозяевам не надоест. Может, они сегодня вообще решили загонять его до смерти. 

Чанёль давно не проигрывал. Зрителям бы понравилось.

 

Альфа даже не удивляется, когда обнаруживает, что этого бету запихнули в соседнюю с ним клетку. Он сейчас в принципе слишком устал, чтобы хоть чему-то удивляться. Четыре боя за один вечер – это слишком, это раны от ножа, чёрные синяки на теле и боль в мышцах. А ещё – мёртвенный покой, разливающийся по венам. 

Если бы не бета за решётками, то Чанёль бы уснул, едва опустившись на вонючий матрас. Но тот сидит, оперевшись на прутья, обнимает руками худые коленки и смотрит прямо на него из-под тёмной чёлки. В подвале слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его нормально, но парень кажется то ли обиженным, то ли испуганным. И, вне сомнений, крайне мрачным.

Впрочем, как раз мрачность Чанёль понимал, и даже разделял. Сложно быть каким-то другим, когда перспектива всей жизни – сдохнуть, чуть раньше или чуть позже. Но все инстинкты, слепые, животные, приказывали Чанёлю выживать. Как можно дольше. И он подчинялся – инстинктам, хозяевам, правилам.

Альфа до сих пор так и не понял, как скатился до такой безнадёжной покорности.

Он просто пытался выжить. 

Как и парень в соседней клетке. 

Молчание, наполняющее подвал, с каждой секундой становится всё более нагнетающим. Остальные бойцы давно уже спят, Чанёль – собирается, но не может, пока продолжает кожей ощущать на себе чужой взгляд.

В конец концов, им ещё жить по соседству. Не очень долго, бета вряд ли протянет дольше нескольких поединков, но эти дни Чанёль не хотел провести в молчании.

– Как тебя зовут?

Даже в темноте альфа замечает, что парень вздрагивает.

– Бэкхён. А ты – Пак Чанёль. Крутой и сильный Пак Чанёль, – бета запинается и спустя секунду выговаривает севшим голосом. – Они говорили, ты меня убьёшь.

Чанёль усмехается в темноту. Он не лучший боец здесь, но – один из. И это звание льстило.

– Кто говорил? 

Бэкхён пожимает плечами.

– Те люди, которые нас поймали. Хотели, чтобы я притворился омегой. Чтобы меня продали как омегу.

– И ты всё равно попёрся на ринг? – Чанёль не знает, чем это считать – смелостью или самоубийством. – Тебя ведь всё равно продали. Только здесь ты умрёшь где-то через неделю. 

Бета снова пожимает плечами и опускает голову.

– Я не выживу в любом случае. Здесь вообще-то все сдохнут, спасибо болезни. Но я хотя бы умру человеком, а не шлюхой.

Бэкхён говорит с такой святой убеждённостью, что это кажется слишком картинным в подвале, полном усталости и запаха крови. 

– Ты умрёшь куском мяса, – поправляет альфа с тенью горечи. – Как и все здесь. 

Бета не отвечает, и Чанёль закрывает глаза.

Выходит, омега, которому принадлежал тот слабый запах, был в одной с Бэкхёном… компании? семье? банде? Но как бы то ни было, его поймали. И продали. Чанёлю должно быть всё равно, но эта мысль пробивается сквозь равнодушие и заседает где-то в подкорке. 

Он не может ничего сделать. 

И впервые за долгое время это заставляет ярость глубоко внутри глухо зарычать. 

 

– Странный этот Бэкхён, – как-то бросает Кай, и Чанёль в ответ может только кивнуть.

Бета почти ничего не ест (но на еду смотрит по-дикому голодными глазами), днём сидит, забившись в угол клетки, а на тренировке сторонится всех и глядит так, словно они его вот-вот убьют. 

Нет, его, конечно, и правда убьют, но ведь не прямо сейчас. И не по своей воле. Так что этой обособленности Чанёль просто не понимает.

Ещё больше альфа не понимает только полных страха взглядов, которые постоянно ловит на себе, отказ Бэкхёна от тренировочной драки и его звериную настороженность. 

В этом парне есть что-то такое, из-за чего настороженность хочется преодолеть, разбить, сблизиться, но Чанёль давит эти желания и отправляет их на свалку к остальным, невозможным и безнадёжным. Бэкхён уже проиграл одну драку, сегодня наверняка проиграет следующую, завтра – ещё одну… Как только зрителям надоест наблюдать за его унижениями, объявят бой насмерть. И соседская клетка снова освободится.

Чанёль видел это десятки раз.

Бэкхён не может быть кем-то особенным. В этом подвале нет особенных, нет незаменимых или незабываемых. И когда ночью его уводят, альфе действительно на это плевать.

И когда возвращают обратно, почти висящего на руках у охранников – тоже. Зелёная куртка, ещё вчера напоминавшая лохмотья, сейчас порвана окончательно, и для того, чтобы увидеть кровоподтёки на выпирающих рёбрах, не нужно много света. Бэкхёна кидают в клетку, а тот мешком валится на пол. Так он и остаётся лежать – пугающе худой, бледный, пахнущий кровью и – всё ещё – омегой. 

Может, между ними что-то было, раз запах держится так долго?

Чанёль наблюдает за тем, как Бэкхён пытается подняться, стонет и падает обратно на руки. 

Новеньких выставляют на ринг как можно чаще, пока они ещё не надоели толпе, и если бете так плохо после двух поединков, то уже третий может его убить.

– Всё ещё думаешь, что не ошибся? – Чанёль даже не скрывает насмешки в голосе. Развлечений в подвале действительно мало. – Когда попал сюда, а не на рынок?

Бэкхён, шипя от боли, все-таки садится, приваливается спиной к решётке и смотрит на альфу каким-то нечеловеческим упрямством в глазах.

– А ты, по-твоему, не ошибаешься, когда живёшь ради этих ублюдков? Дерёшься, убиваешь, лишь бы прожить на один дерьмовый день дольше? Для меня это всё хотя бы закончится быстро, – Бэкхён улыбается, и из разбитой губы течёт струйка крови. – А вот тебе тут ещё жить и жить. Я бы такого врагу не пожелал. 

Чанёль фыркает, но отворачивается. Бета скоро сдохнет, но всё равно окажется прав. Потому что… Он ведь действительно ошибался. Много, очень много раз, до тех пор, пока ошибки не стали казаться нормой, пока он не перестал считать убитых и видеть их, закрывая глаза. И Бэкхёну для того, чтобы всё это понять, понадобилось гораздо меньше времени, чем ему самому.

Чанёль почему-то надеется, что последним противником беты будет не он. 

Когда в подвал заводят сегодняшнего противника, Чанёль не сдерживает удивленного присвиста. У Кая лицо украшено полноценным фингалом, руки покрыты сетью ярко-алых царапин, и весь он выглядит таким потрёпанным, что Чанёль даже уточняет – он действительно дрался с бетой?

– Да, – Кай сплёвывает на пол тёмно-красным. – Худой, но быстрый.

Дальнейших комментариев не следует, и Чанёлю остаётся только кивнуть.

Бэкхён то ли спит, то ли делает вид, но в любом случае выглядит куда более помятым, чем Кай. И всё же сам факт того, что он умудряется давать отпор альфам, не может не вызывать уважения. 

Запах, приятный, едва заметный, забивается в лёгкие тем прочнее, чем дольше альфа находится поблизости от Бэкхёна. Это нервирует. Каю у противоположной стены, кажется, до этого нет никакого дела, он сосредоточенно ощупывает синяк на лице, но у Чанёля от запаха изнутри начинает выть и царапаться что-то звериное и слишком давно подавляемое. 

Альфа возится на матрасе в попытках заснуть, матерится, затем пытается думать об отвлечённых вещах вроде драк, но мысли раз за разом возвращаются к Бэкхёну, прижатому к гравию, его дрожи, горячему дыханию и страху в глазах. И Бэкхён может быть хоть трижды бетой, но подобные образы совсем не способствуют здоровому крепкому сну. 

В итоге Чанёль, игнорируя боль в руке, поднимается с матраса и, проклиная всё на свете, начинает отжиматься. Где-то на пятом подъёме ловит удивлённо-насмешливый взгляд Кая и ответным взглядом посылает его куда подальше. 

– Хозяин недавно за двадцать побед обещал омегу на ночь, – Кай картинно загибает пальцы, что-то считая. – Но тебе ведь до этого ещё далеко, да, Чанёль?

Раз взгляда оказалось мало, тот посылает его словами, но в ответ с другой стороны подвала доносится только ржач.

– Ты только подумай, а? Омега, молодая, красивая, сладкий запах и целая ночь… – Кай улыбается издевательски-широко – … скоро будут у меня. 

– Мне запаха хватает и здесь, спасибо, – Чанёль откидывается обратно на матрас, но видит недоумение на лице второго альфы. И кожей чувствует, как кто-то сверлит его спину взглядом. Повернувшись, Чанёль видит Бэкхёна – сжавшегося в углу и смотрящего на него с откровенной паникой в глазах. 

– У тебя уже глюки от недотраха начались? 

Кай не чувствует запаха. Совсем. Притом, что обоняние у него всегда было первоклассное. 

Бэкхён кусает губы, а во взгляде у него – такая мольба, что всё становится очевидно.

– Вроде того, – ответ, хоть и неловкий, устраивает Кая, а Бэкхён шумно выдыхает. 

Омега.

В подвале, полном альф. Которые его запаха не чувствуют. А Чанёль – чувствует.

Они что, истинные?

С каждой секундой это кажется всё более правдоподобным вариантом (вернее, единственным), и с каждой секундой Чанёлю всё больше хочется то ли заржать, то ли зарыдать, то ли заорать. Но вместо этого он только смотрит на Бэкхёна, который от взгляда забивается ещё дальше в угол и начинает вертеть в руках рваный край куртки. Худой на грани истощения, чертовски упрямый со своей обречённой на смерть логикой, с блестящими глазами, вечно распахнутыми в испуге, и быстрыми ударами, словно годами тренированными. Омега. Его, Чанёля.

Встреча истинных и в старом мире считалась редкостью, а в этом… На ринге. Умирающие. С нулевыми шансами на «долго и счастливо». Если бы это не было пиздецки жестокой шуткой природы, или судьбы, или бога, Чанёль бы даже признал это драматичным. Сейчас же он только судорожно смеётся, уткнувшись во влажный матрас и кусая собственную руку, чтобы не дать потоку сумбурных звуков вырваться наружу.


	2. инстинкт доминирования

Бэкхён вздрагивает, когда альфа хватает его за локоть, но молча позволяет втолкнуть себя в маленький закуток. За стеной – зал, где их скоро хватятся, и за несколько минут им нужно расставить всё по местам, но вот только Чанёль понятия не имеет, с чего начать. Кожа омеги бледная, но горячая, и Чанёлю адски хочется провести ладонями по чужим рукам, груди, спине, прикоснуться везде и разом, так тесно, как только возможно – но он ловит чужой взгляд, злой и испуганный одновременно. В иное время он бы его не остановил, но сейчас альфа действительно хочет поговорить. Так что он отпускает локоть, даже отходит на шаг. Бэкхён же мгновенно скрещивает руки и смотрит исподлобья. Чанёль кучу времени не общался с омегами, и, по идее, с ними нужно нежно и вежливо, но в нём давно не осталось ни вежливости, ни нежности. Да и церемониться с человеком, с которым недавно дрался, как-то странно, особенно – если вспомнить про отсутствие времени. 

– Ты омега, – Чанёль вдыхает воздух, словно пропитанный чужим запахом, и чувствует, как внутри завязывается напряжение. – Мой омега.

Бэкхён опускает взгляд, кусая губы, но спустя секунду вдруг смотрит на альфу с вызовом.

– И что с того? – его голос заметно дрожит, что совсем не вяжется с дерзостью во взгляде. – Это просто чёртовы инстинкты. Не человеческие инстинкты, животные. А я… Я хотя бы пытаюсь быть человеком.

Он глотает воздуха, словно собирается сказать ещё что-то, но внезапно разворачивается и делает шаг прочь.

В этот момент Чанёль понимает, что ему совершенно всё равно, человек он или давно уже нет, инстинкты это или что-то большее, факт лишь в том, что он не собирается вот так просто кого-то отпускать. 

– Стой.

И Бэкхён слушается. Останавливается, оборачивается к альфе, глядит, зло прищурив глаза.

– Что? Расскажешь всем, что я не бета? – в голосе, необычно тонком, что-то срывается. – Знаешь же, что тогда со мной будет?

У Чанёля и в мыслях не было выдавать омегу, потому что… Да, он знает, что с ним будет. И даже мысль о том, что его будут продавать всем подряд в качестве вещи, которую можно трахнуть, заставляет руки сжиматься в кулаки. Так что от слов Бэкхёна он на пару секунд впадает в ступор, а тот тем временем, бросив решительное «я не стану под тебя стелиться, чем хочешь угрожай», снова разворачивается к выходу. 

На этот раз Чанёль просто хватает его за плечи, разворачивает и прижимает к стене. Наверное, слишком грубо, но думать об этом не выходит из-за злости и чего-то ещё, тяжёлого и тягучего, что вскипает в жилах. Бэкхён худой и, даже с бордовым пятном на скуле – красивый. Чанёль еле удерживается от того, чтобы не прикоснуться к кровоподтёку, и только крепче сжимает чужие плечи, когда наклоняется к омеге и выговаривает, глядя в испуганно распахнутые глаза:

– Не будь таким идиотом, Бэкхён, – Чанёль впервые называет его по имени, и это кажется чем-то знаковым. – Я в жизни не отдам тебя кому-то.

– К счастью, жить осталось не так уж и много, да? – омега говорит так тихо, что слова больше похожи на хриплый шёпот. – И да, ты не отдашь. Я тебе не вещь, а ты мне никто. 

Бэкхён дрожит, вжимаясь в стену, дышит рвано и с паузами, но страх в его взгляде граничит с какой-то отчаянной решимостью. Эта решимость явно направлена против него, Чанёля, и всего того, о чём он не может не думать, глядя на то, как Бэкхён кусает тонкие губы. 

– Ошибаешься, – альфа наклоняется ещё ниже, так, чтобы смотреть прямо в чужие глаза, тёмные, растерянно-испуганные. 

Чанёль мог бы его поцеловать. Это неожиданно кажется нужным, правильным, необходимым, и когда Бэкхён хрипло выдыхает, облизывая губы, то делает всё только хуже. Но омега явно боится. Чёрт знает почему, но боится, да так сильно, что страх виден в каждой его черте, и у Чанёля не получается это игнорировать. Строить нормальные отношения, стоя на грани смерти, вряд ли возможно, но альфа не хочет потерять хотя бы остатки этой нормальности. 

Отпустить чужие плечи сейчас – просто немыслимо, и Чанёль прижимается ближе, лбом касается чужих волос, чувствует на своих губах сбитое дыхание. От этого мурашки идут по лопаткам, и несколько секунд альфа просто стоит, колеблясь, но затем омега пытается его оттолкнуть. Удар в грудь выходит ощутимым, но недостаточным, чтобы Чанёль сдвинулся хоть на миллиметр. Он перехватывает руки Бэкхёна, когда тот замахивается снова, на секунду удивляется тонкости чужих запястий, но в следующий миг уже прижимает их к стене. Омега дёргается пару раз, пытаясь высвободиться, но Чанёль в ответ на это только усмехается. Бэкхён весь перед ним – открытый, не способный защититься или сбежать, хватает воздух приоткрытыми губами и смотрит почти умоляюще. Альфа телом чувствует чужую дрожь, и он опасно близок к тому, чтобы принять её за дрожь возбуждения, а не страха, и наплевать на всё остальное. 

Тишина в коридоре – почти абсолютная, и когда из-за стены раздаётся чей-то крик, вздрагивают оба. 

Крики на тренировках – обычное дело, но вот только сейчас Чанёль совершенно забыл и о тренировках, и о боях, и обо всём окружающем мире. Который, если о нём не вспомнить, раздавит их уже сегодня.

Альфа сжимает зубы, смотря на Бэкхёна, глаза которого уже успели покраснеть, собирает самообладание в кулак и отходит на полшага. Но чужих запястий не отпускает, и омега смотрит с неприкрытой злостью. Только вот губы у него – дрожат, и когда он шипит «выпусти», голос дрожит тоже. В этом есть что-то настолько неправильное, что Чанёль на миг чувствует себя самым большим мудаком на планете. Однако затем думает о том, что к этому чувству давно должен был привыкнуть, и о том, что Бэкхён, если его выпустить – тут же сбежит. Так что чужие руки он отпускает только для того, чтобы упереться ладонями в кирпичи и надёжно запереть омегу между собой и стеной.

– Слушай меня, – Чанёлю едва хватает воли, чтобы спокойно и размеренно говорить, а не рычать или орать. – Ты здесь умрёшь. Сегодня или завтра, максимум. Поэтому…

– Они могут меня убить, – Бэкхён прерывает его, и в голосе его сквозит всё та же святая убеждённость, которой место в храме, а не на бойне, – но они не могут меня уничтожить. Я лучше умру человеком, чем…

Омега со дня их знакомства говорил крайне мало, но Чанёлю и этого хватило, чтобы понять, как же его бесит вся эта ебучая философия. Он прерывает Бэкхёна ударом кулака в стену (мысленно хваля себя за то, что ударил кирпич, а не парня), и проговаривает, склонившись к чужому уху:

– Я, – запах, разлитый в воздухе, словно густеет, забивается в глотку, и голос оттого звучит непривычно хрипло. – Я могу тебя уничтожить. Ты же этого боишься? – он наклоняется ниже, утыкается в шею и губами чувствует чужой пульс, нервный и быстрый. Языком ведёт по венке, исчезающей к подбородку, впитывая запах чужой кожи и чувствуя, что омега в его руках даже не дрожит – его колотит. – Если ты не заткнёшься со всей своей хернёй и не начнёшь выживать, этим вечером ты не пойдёшь на ринг, ты пойдёшь по кругу. Потому что я всем покажу, что ты омега. Не расскажу, – он пальцами обхватывает подбородок Бэкхёна и вынуждает его поднять лицо. Слёзы в чужих глазах коробят, но если это нужно, чтобы омега прожил хоть немного дольше – то Чанёль готов повторить это хоть сотню раз. – Покажу. И какие бы речи ты тут ни разводил – ты горло сорвёшь от того, как сильно тебе это понравится. Потом, к сожалению, попадёшь в общий бордель, но мы там иногда даже будем видеться, так что всё не так уж и плохо. Для всех, кроме тебя. Если тебе это не нравится – то здесь и сейчас начинай меня слушать. 

Чанёль лжёт (до борделя он бы омегу точно не допустил), но Бэкхён ему верит, и это куда важнее очнувшейся от комы совести. 

– Начинаю, – цедит Бэкхён сквозь зубы и смотрит с неприкрытой злостью.

Это всё совершенно не так, как могло (должно) быть, но выбора здесь нет у них обоих. 

– Времени слишком мало, чтобы объяснять подробно, но… – Чанёль отпускает чужой подбородок (Бэкхён тут же опускает лицо вниз) и вдыхает побольше воздуха. – Когда вернёмся в зал, мы должны сыграть во врагов. Чтобы люди решили, что драка между нами будет крутой и яркой. Вечером я дам тебе себя победить. И это даст тебе немного времени. 

Чанёль отходит на шаг, выпуская омегу. Тот глядит на него неверящим взглядом, а спустя секунду, едва не упав при первом своём шаге, вылетает из коридора. 

Потасовка в зале проходит как по нотам. На «низкого уёбка» омега отвечает коротким «мудак», а затем с нескрываемым удовольствием пинает в живот. Сильно, до выдоха сквозь сжатые зубы, и Чанёль из-за пинка сгибается на девяносто градусов, а Бэкхён добавляет ему кулаком по скуле. Изначально альфа не планировал отвечать, но когда он едва распрямляется, а Бэкхён снова заезжает коленом, то (спустя пару задыхающихся секунд) перехватывает чужую кисть. Он выворачивает омеге руку, заставляя того заскулить, и морщится от слабого удара в грудь. Бэкхён не успокаивается (хотя драку и вправду нужно разыграть как можно искренней, но дело вряд ли в этом), и Чанёль, обхватив его под выпирающие рёбра, перекидывает через себя. 

Омега не поднимается с пола довольно долго, и где-то глубоко внутри Чанёлю становится мерзко. Но удивлённые взгляды охранников подсказывают, что всё было не зря, что их увидели, отметили, их наверняка стравят между собой, и эта цель оправдывает средства. 

Чанёль отходит от Бэкхёна, корчащегося на плитах, и старается не думать о том, что с такой комплекцией, как у него, драться должно быть действительно сложно, а вдобавок – адски больно. Омега выглядит так, будто находится он на грани голодания, но ест так мало, словно планирует эту грань перейти. Чанёль не понимает, какого чёрта, но среди всех проблем размер обедов сейчас кажется не особо важной. 

Сегодня его дело – проиграть омеге, красиво и правдоподобно. 

Оно осложняется, когда перед рингом ему вручают нож. Старый, с налётом ржавчины у рукояти, но достаточно острый, чтобы убивать. Это значит, что хозяин решил покончить с Бэкхёном уже сегодня. Оно и понятно – слабый, проигрывающий, жалкий, он никак не тянет на бойца. Вот только сейчас это должно было измениться, и желательно – малой кровью. В идеале – вообще без крови, так, парой синяков. 

Чанёль поднимается на ринг, понимая, что при таком раскладе проигрыш – это нож у горла. И даже если его разрешат не убивать, Бэкхён вполне может это сделать.

Омега стоит напротив и смотрит на Чанёля с плохо скрываемым испугом. Альфа еле сдерживается, чтобы не поднять руки в знак добрых намерений, или не сказать, что всё будет нормально, или хотя бы не кивнуть ободряюще. 

Правдоподобность – первейшее условие для выживания их обоих. И во имя неё Чанёль бросается на омегу, когда гул гонга ещё даже не стих. Бэкхён стоит на месте, растерянно сжимая в руках нож, и альфа едва не матерится. Он не встречает никакого сопротивления, когда обхватывает омегу сзади и локтём сжимает шею. 

Бэкхёна трясёт, и, кажется, он просто напуган до одури. Чанёль видел подобное – когда люди стояли в ступоре, не в силах сделать ничего полезного. И из-за этого они умирали.

– Дерись, – в самое ухо, едва слышно из-за криков вокруг.

Омега всё также стоит, и Чанёль понимает, что несколько секунд – и его бездействие будет выглядеть слишком неестественным.

Он вспарывает ножом ткань футболки на худом плече, стараясь не слишком задеть кожу, и поднимает голову, натягивая на лицо усмешку. Чтобы все её видели, все понимали, что Чанёль просто играется со своей жертвой, что только поэтому он не приставляет лезвие к чужому сердцу прямо сейчас.

Боль приводит Бэкхёна в чувство. Он дёргается, сдавленно выдыхая, и упирается руками в чанёлев кулак, сжимающий нож. Тот позволяет ему отвести от себя оружие и вполне реалистично отшатывается, когда омега разворачивается, взмахивая лезвием. Запах крови забивается в лёгкие, но сейчас он не подстёгивает к драке – то ли дело в том, что это кровь Бэкхёна, то ли в том, что это он стоит перед ним, раненый и в синяках, но у Чанёля слишком резко и слишком болезненно пробуждается совесть. Сгнившая среди кучи трупов, полумёртвая и чертовски упрямо шепчущая о том, какой же Чанёль ублюдок, если даже сейчас наслаждается моментом.

Альфа с запозданием уклоняется от выпада, и лезвие чертит по его груди глубокую царапину. Вообще-то это случайность, но Бэкхён явно думает, что Чанёль уже поддаётся. Действительно, взаправду даёт ему победить. Движения омеги становятся уверенней, он машет ножом немного смешно, но чертовски воодушевлённо, а Чанёль под удивлённый гул зала роняет своё оружие. Почти натурально, запнувшись о собственную ногу и ударившись спиной об ограждение. 

Бэкхён тут же приставляет металл к его горлу и смотрит снизу вверх с благодарностью во влажных глазах.

Чанёль сглатывает, чувствуя, как холодное лезвие впивается в кожу.

В зале повисает тяжёлая тишина, и в голове проскакивает мысль о том, что они слишком быстро закончили схватку. Но менять что-то уже поздно, и Чанёль вжимается спиной в сетку. В голову невовремя лезут мысли о том, каково же было на этой сетке умирать.

Больно от ран, зло от несправедливости и дико страшно. 

Даже ему, девять из десяти, что выжившему. 

Молчание в зале длится недолго, но Чанёлю и нескольких секунд хватает, чтобы прочувствовать всё то, чего так долго и так старательно избегал. Убивать станет сложнее. Бэкхён же вряд ли в принципе на это способен, альфа кожей ощущает, как трясётся нож в худых руках. 

Гонг заставляет выдохнуть их обоих.

К счастью, на ринг уже поднимаются следующие бойцы, и это значит, что на сегодня с Чанёля хватит. Он спускается по деревянным ступеням, отдаёт нож удивлённому охраннику и покорно идёт до клетки в сопровождении пары громил по бокам. Бэкхён движется в паре метров впереди, и альфа думает, что это даже забавно. Как быстро меняются приоритеты. С кожи омеги ещё не сошли синяки, им, Чанёлем, оставленные, а он уже готов рисковать, защищая его от таких же ублюдков, как и он сам.

Бэкхён со всеми своими неуместными принципами, философскими загонами и до истерик обостренной человечностью слишком сильно хочет быть героем. В этом, может, и не было бы ничего плохого – но только не здесь, не сейчас, не посреди загибающегося под собственной тяжестью мира. Герои не выживают. Чанёль это точно знает. Бывало, что Чанёль их и убивал, едва живых, избитых, но упорно не принимающих местных правил. Когда-то, давно, в другой жизни, он понимал всё это – не гнуться, не ломаться, посылать всех, кто пытается искорёжить. И даже посылал. Пока не оказался против двухметрового альфы с бешеными глазами, а в сердце не вгрызлась столь же бешеная жажда выжить. Это не так, что можно размышлять – просто ярость наводняет разум, и между «дерись или умри» выбор становится предельно очевидным. 

Страх стать таким же, как тот, самый первый убитый им альфа, дикий, бесчеловечный, с пугающей силой в мышцах и забитой ненавистью во взгляде, если честно, до сих пор его преследует. Старательно подавляемый, но вечно кричащий где-то на грани разума, что Чанёль с каждой новой дракой разрушается всё больше. Кусочек за кусочком, избавляясь от чувств, желаний и мыслей, и так – до тех пор, пока не останется кто-то другой, состоящий сплошь из инстинктов и глухой злости. Кто-то, кто уже внутри, больной и гниющий, убивает, чтобы влачить своё ублюдство дальше. Кто-то, кем на самом деле и является Чанёль, пусть это и пугает его самого до чёртиков. 

Но прямо сейчас, при взгляде на чужую линию острых плеч, ему адски хочется верить, что он – это не только сплетение тупого и первобытного, а в груди трепыхается блядская надежда на что-то лучшее.

Герои не выживают.

К счастью, в Чанёле геройство давно уже ушло в минус. И этого вполне хватит на них двоих.


	3. инстинкт свободы

Бэкхён спит, прижавшись к дальней стене клетки, и даже во сне чему-то хмурится. А Чанёль думает. Глядит на омегу, в потолок, в зарешёченное окошко, из которого видна одна чернота, и думает. 

План вырисовывается всего один, и тот – хреновый и до пиздеца рискованный. Альфе он не нравится, Бэкхёну понравится ещё меньше. Утешает лишь то, что единственная альтернатива – сдохнуть здесь – не нравится Чанёлю совсем. А закидоны омеги по этому поводу он как-нибудь переборет. 

Он просовывает руку между прутьев и с трудом, но дотягивается до чужой руки. Холодной, почти ледяной, но касаться её – всё равно приятно до искорок в нервах. Бэкхён просыпается от одного этого касания, выдохнув как-то полузадушено и уставившись на Чанёля испуганными глазищами. Тот приставляет палец к губам, намекая на тишину, и манит омегу к себе. 

Бэкхён слушается, придвигается ближе и садится на пол. К решётке он даже не прикасается, сохраняет расстояние сантиметров в десять, а руку Чанёля от своего локтя молча, но чертовски настойчиво убирает, и тот во имя спокойного разговора даже позволяет это сделать. Но вздыхает, понимая, что спокойствия всё равно не получится. Не после всего, что он сейчас скажет.

– Завтра ты расскажешь охранникам, что никакой не бета, – глаза Бэкхёна становятся почти комично широкими, и Чанёль пользуется его замешательством, чтобы продолжить. – Прикинешься перепуганным, повиснешь на ком-нибудь и запросишь забрать тебя отсюда, потому что ты на самом деле просто слабенькая омежка. 

– Нет, – Бэкхён обхватывает себя руками, раскачивается взад-вперёд, и голос у него уже почти привычно дрожит. – Ни за что.

– Да, – Чанёль пытается вложить в шёпот как можно больше твёрдости. – Да, ты всё это сделаешь, но для начала – ещё и дослушаешь меня. Ты признаешься, что омега. На ринг тебя после этого никто не кинет, нет, тебя поведут к хозяину. Он любит наблюдать за тренировками, так что наверняка будет где-то за сеткой.

Бэкхён смотрит на него, не отрываясь ни на секунду, и из-за одного этого взгляда, загнанного и запуганного, Чанёлю становится сложнее говорить. 

– Нас от выхода отделяет только ограждение. Тебя через неё поведёт какой-нибудь охранник, и я выйду за ним. С одним человеком я справлюсь, а если ты тем временем закроешь сетку – то большего и не понадобится. Снаружи тоже должна быть охрана, но мы вдвоём наверняка успеем проскочить. 

– А если не выйдет? – омега опускает голову на руки, сжимаясь в один худой комок, и уже приглушённо продолжает. – Наверняка не выйдет. Если всё так просто, почему никто не сбегает?

– Потому что обычно сетку не открывают, – о том, что будет, если не выйдет, Чанёль предпочитает не упоминать. – Ты сдохнешь, если не попытаешься.

– Это было бы не так уж и…

– Плохо. Это было бы пиздецки плохо, – Бэкхён сжимается ещё сильнее, но Чанёль продолжает, добавляя металла в голос. – У тебя нет выбора. Или ты признаёшься, что омега, ради побега, или об этом говорю я.

– Моя жизнь – это вообще не твоё дело, – Бэкхён почти шипит, поднимая голову и смотря на альфу покрасневшими глазами. – И ты не имеешь никакого права что-то за меня решать.

Это даже почти смешно, на самом деле.

– Посмотри вокруг, юрист, – в этом слове, почти забытом, так много чего-то от старого мира, что Чанёль кривовато усмехается. – Единственное право, которое тут работает – это право сильного. И у тебя его точно нет. 

Бэкхён отворачивается и сворачивается на матрасе, прижав колени к груди. В его позе столько почти детского желания защититься от всего остального мира, что это неожиданно трогает, впивается куда-то под рёбра. А затем из соседней клетки начинают доноситься всхлипы. Судорожные, задавленные, задушенные. Это бьёт по мозгам, долбит по сердцу, и внутри поднимается чертовски непривычное желание успокоить. Утешить. Помочь. 

Чанёль ложится на матрас, стараясь не думать обо всём этом, но тихий плач всё острее задевает струны внутри, и скоро он просто затыкает уши ладонями.

Он не может помочь. Что бы он ни сказал и ни сделал – из-за этого Бэкхёну наверняка каким-то парадоксальным образом станет только хуже.

Быть может, он его ненавидит. 

Но главное – что он всё ещё жив. И если так и будет продолжаться, то всё остальное как-нибудь приложится. По крайней мере, Чанёль надеется. 

 

У Бэкхёна в изломе бровей – откровенный страх, но альфа подталкивает его вперёд. 

– Начинай, – он кладёт ладони на чужие плечи и слегка сжимает. – Хозяин здесь. Охранников мало. И они точно ничего не ожидают. Так что полюбуйся на ринг, поужасайся и пристань к кому-нибудь.

Бэкхён кивает, но губы у него дрожат, а глаза снова влажные. 

Чанёль не знает, почему Бэкхёна так дёргает от всего, что связано с тем, что он – омега, но догадывается. И на самом деле, пожалуй, не хочет знать. Чтобы руки не сжимались в кулаки, а перед глазами не вставало лишних картинок. 

Бэкхён идёт вперёд, к рингу, на котором Кай вбивает в гравий какого-то альфу, и вряд ли он играет, когда смотрит на это со страхом в покрасневших глазах. Охранников в зале – штук десять, стоят у стен, о чём-то переговариваются, а когда один из них замечает омегу, то смеётся в голос. Бэкхён вздрагивает, глядит затравленно, и – даже более бледный, чем обычно – идёт к паре людей с ножами на поясах. 

Чанёль не слышит, что омега им говорит, но видит, как тяжело даются слова. И как удивление на лице напротив сменяется мерзковатой усмешкой. 

Чанёль понимает, что всё идёт не по плану, когда лицо омеги превращается в белую маску с вопящими о чём-то глазами. А до слуха доносится насмешливое «значит, проверим». 

Бэкхёну заламывают руки, а тот смотрит на Чанёля с откровенной паникой. Время словно замедляется, позволяя ему во всех подробностях увидеть, как пара охранников тащат омегу прочь из зала. Он даже не сопротивляется – видимо, на него напал тот же ступор, что и на вчерашнем бою. Вот только на этот раз, когда Бэкхён снова сможет соображать, будет уже непоправимо поздно. 

Альфа тратит несколько секунд на пустые сомнения, и без того понимая, что сейчас будет.

Рисковать ради кого-то оказывается даже проще, чем ради себя. 

Он идёт вслед за охранниками, надеясь только, что вся эта сцена не привлекла лишнего внимания. Вступает в тёмный коридор и вжимается в стену при виде того, как один из охранников возится с замком какой-то двери, а второй держит Бэкхёна, сжимая ему рот широкой ладонью. Омега замечает Чанёля, и за мгновение до того, как его заталкивают в дверной проём, начинает вырываться. 

Альфа в несколько шагов приближается к злополучной двери и замирает напротив. Изнутри доносятся чьи-то маты, затем – звук удара, и всё внутри рвётся туда же, чтобы ударить в ответ, вмешаться, прекратить, но Чанёль заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть.

Он вместе с не особо боеспособной омегой против пары вооружённых громил – это… возможно, но адски рискованно. Если же дать происходящему за дверью немного времени, то шансы увеличатся в разы. 

И Чанёль даёт. Ненавидит себя за каждый всхлип и шорох, доносящийся оттуда, но ждёт, пока удары повторяются снова, ждёт, пока руки сжимаются в кулаки, а сердце перекачивает по венам густеющую кровь. 

Звук разрываемой ткани служит сигналом.

Чанёль резко распахивает дверь, ударяя ей склонившегося над замком охранника. О замке тот вспомнил слишком поздно – и, теперь уже, бесполезно. Альфа бьёт его коленом в лицо, усмехаясь раздавшемуся чавканью, и выхватывает нож из-за пояса. На то, чтобы воткнуть его в чужую шею, уходит меньше секунды. Второй охранник – в паре шагов, ещё вжимает омегу в деревянный стол, но уже оборачивается с удивлением на грубом лице. Чанёль тратит мгновение на то, чтобы вытащить нож из чужой плоти, ещё одно – чтобы добраться до противника, и третье – чтобы воткнуть лезвие посреди груди. Судя по хрипу, он мажет, и вместо сердца пробивает лёгкое, но это исправляется следующим же ударом.

Первый охранник, прижимая руку к шее, уже пытается выползти из комнаты, но Чанёль за ноги оттягивает его обратно. Вырывает из мясистых пальцев ключи и, спустя минуту подбора, запирает дверь изнутри. 

Бэкхён позади – в порванной футболке, с новыми синяками, разливающимися по коже, уже слез со стола. Чанёль понятия не имеет, что делать, когда тот прислоняется к деревянной ножке и дрожит, кусая собственные руки в попытках задавить всхлипы. Прямо перед ним лежит охранник с торчащем из груди ножом. Ещё живой, вроде бы, но это не так уж и важно.

Чанёль оглядывает комнату и понимает, что они в какой-то кладовке. По крайней мере, вдоль стен стоят шкафы и полки, а в углах валяются кучи банок и упаковок. 

Бэкхён выглядит так, словно он на грани истерики (а скорее всего, так оно и есть), и Чанёль опускается перед ним на корточки. Медленно. Аккуратно. Протягивает руку, чтобы убрать чёлку с заплаканного лица, но омега тут же отшатывается назад, ударяясь затылком о дерево. Бэкхён прячет глаза, смотрит в пол, вертит в руках обрывок футболки. Сквозь неё видна бледная кожа, расцвеченная кровоподтёками, и линии выпирающих рёбер. 

Альфа осторожно обхватывает пальцами чужой подбородок и заставляет Бэкхёна встретиться с ним взглядом. 

Выдержать его Чанёлю оказывается едва ли легче, чем ему. В тёмных глазах – бездна страха, безысходности и какой-то мольбы, тонкие губы дрожат, а на скуле наливается новый синяк. 

– Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, – эти слова, чертовски банальные – единственное, что приходит на ум. И Чанёль выговаривает их медленно, с расстановкой, пытаясь звучать как можно убедительней. – Обещаю. 

Бэкхён никак не реагирует, только всхлипывает, и это режет прямо под рёбра. 

– Меня ты можешь не бояться, – Чанёль отпускает чужое лицо, и омега тут же упирается взглядом в пол. 

Альфа вздыхает, понимая, что придётся зайти с другой стороны, куда более привычной и куда менее тёплой.

– Если мы не выберемся отсюда, то другие люди закончат всё то, что начали эти двое. Так что бери себя в руки, прекращай дёргаться от каждого моего движения и думай, как нам сбежать.

Чанёль поднимается на ноги и протягивает омеге руку. Тот её не принимает (только бросает испуганный взгляд), но встаёт вслед за ним. 

– Окно? – сиплый голос дрожит почти так же, как пальцы, которыми Бэкхён указывает куда-то за спину альфы.

Чанёль оборачивается и действительно видит под потолком окно. Небольшое, но незарешёченное. А за ним – небо и кусок бетонного забора. 

В идеале, стоило бы обыскать всю комнату на предмет припасов, но времени на это нет совсем. Так что Чанёль только кивает омеге и, обойдя уже мёртвое тело, принимается двигать стол к окошку. Жуткий скрип висит в воздухе с полминуты, а затем альфа взбирается на деревянную поверхность и открывает створки. Они тоже скрипят, но поддаются, и в лицо бьёт горячим воздухом.

Бэкхён внизу роется в шкафчиках, даже находит в них консервы, и Чанёль помогает ему сложить их в маленькую коробку. Омега продолжает искать что-то в углах комнаты, и альфа почти готов прекратить это и начать побег, но тот уже потрясает в воздухе баллончиком с краской и улыбается победно.

Это первый случай, когда Чанёль видит его улыбку, и он немного подвисает, потому что улыбающийся Бэкхён имеет очень мало общего с тем, привычным, запуганным и дрожащим. 

Улыбка гаснет, как только омега ловит чужой взгляд, и на красивом лице снова отпечатывается что-то мрачное и болезненное. 

– Краска поможет спрятаться, – тихий голос уже хотя бы не срывается, но сам омега на пути к окну обходит Чанёля за пол-комнаты. Он залезает на стол, прижимая баллончик к футболке, и неуклюже выбирается на поверхность. Альфа следует за ним, думая, что так получилось даже лучше, и им вообще-то чертовски повезло. Окно выходит куда-то на отшиб двора, обнесённого забором, и здесь, в узком пространстве между бетоном и стеной, совершенно пусто. Скоро хватятся и охранников, и их самих, но какой-никакой запас времени у них будет. 

Омега стоит перед серой плитой, которая выше него самого, и кусает губы в явном замешательстве. Он не сможет перелезть через неё самостоятельно, и ему совершенно точно нужна помощь Чанёля, но просить о том, чтобы он его коснулся, обхватил, подсадил, кажется, выше его сил.

Спустя несколько секунд молчания альфа сам кладёт руки ему на талию (кожа в разрывах футболки оказывается обжигающе-горячей) и подталкивает вперёд. Мышцы под пальцами Чанёля мгновенно напрягаются, но Бэкхён не бунтует против того, чтобы он его поднял и помог забраться. Омега слишком лёгкий, а ещё – худой и костлявый, но держать его в руках всё равно приятно до чего-то полузабытого глубоко в груди. 

Территория этой бойни патрулируется днём и ночью (по крайней мере, так уверял хозяин), и Чанёль не верит в собственное везение, когда подтягивается на руках к бетонному краю, а вокруг всё ещё ни души. 

И матерится сквозь зубы, когда, почти перелезший на ту сторону, слышит чей-то возмущённый крик. 

Весь их отрыв во времени уничтожается одним-единственным «стой!» из обнесённого бетоном двора, и альфа вдруг замирает. Последние года два он провёл за забором, до этого кочевал между городами, и, стоя посреди улицы с разбитыми домами, просто не знает, куда лучше бежать. 

– Иди за мной, – омега прерывает его замешательство и, в целом, выглядит куда более уверенным, чем он. Даже несмотря на дрожащие губы и расширенные испуганно глаза. 

Чанёль слушается, потому что Бэкхён, похоже, умеет выживать в городах, а голос из-за стены уже зовёт себе подмогу. Альфа прижимает к груди коробку и бросается за омегой, который, оказывается, отлично умеет бегать и уже скрывается между парой домов. Нагнать его оказывается несложно, и Чанёль просто надеется, что тот знает, что делает. 

Они петляют между домов, перебегают пару широких улиц, несколько раз даже видят людей, оборванных и усталых. К счастью, большинство из них в разгар дня сидят по домам, так что хозяину (теперь уже – бывшему) будет некому указать, куда сбежали его вещи. Вот только сзади то и дело доносятся обрывки чьих-то криков и указаний, и когда Бэкхён вдруг останавливается перед покорёженным строением, Чанёль едва удерживается от того, чтобы не схватить его за локоть и не заставить бежать дальше. Но омега, тяжело дыша, встряхивает баллончик, так что альфа наконец понимает, зачем он был нужен. И теперь уже сдерживает своё пессимистичное мнение о том, что ничего не выйдет. 

Бэкхён старательно выводит на двери косоватый крест. Дверь – пластиковая и почти слетевшая с петель, за ней скрывается давно разграбленный магазин, который просто не может служить нормальным укрытием, но Бён упрямо сжимает губы и шипит, что всё сработает.

Теоретически, ни один человек ни за что бы не открыл дверь, на которой намалёван такой крест. Это знак эпидемии, а значит –стоп-сигнал не хуже пулемётной очереди. Но сама идея того, что тонкие стены могут защитить от целой банды, кажется адски бредовой, и альфа ни за что бы на это не пошёл – но ничего другого не остаётся, когда Бэкхён заходит внутрь. Бросить его сейчас, когда они только вырвались, кажется чем-то просто немыслимым. Тащить за собой – не слишком продуктивно. А драться спина к спине – это, конечно, красиво, но обречённо.

Магазинчик – старенький, хлипкий, с выбитыми окнами на пол-стены и хаосом ломаных полок внутри. 

А Бэкхён, переступая через груду мусора, бубнит, что они годами так выживали и что нечего так смотреть, Чанёль ещё увидит его правоту. У того язык чешется спросить, как же тогда Бэкхёна со всей его дохрена умной компанией поймали, скрутили и продали, но альфа сдерживается и сжимает нож в кармане. 

Этот нож, отрыв в пару минут и теперь вот ещё магазинчик – всё, что у них есть против кучи людей с оружием, скорее всего – огнестрельным. 

Чанёль привык прятаться за собственной силой, похуизмом и жестокостью. Бэкхёнов крест на этом фоне кажется слишком ненадёжным. Эта неопределённость забивается в лёгкие, мешая дышать, а чертовски плохое предчувствие сжимает внутренности. 

Бэкхён впереди матерится, вляпавшись во что-то гнилое и хлюпающее. Рассмотреть подробнее мешает полумрак, да и вглядываться в мусор у альфы нет никакого желания. 

Омега наконец останавливается между парой серых полок и обводит магазин взглядом. Глаза под спутанной чёлкой – покрасневшие, но Бэкхён вполне уверенно указывает на дверь неподалёку и говорит, что прятаться в подсобках – лучше всего. Незаметно, можно забаррикадироваться, а ещё там иногда прячут еду, которую можно найти. 

В голове тут же мелькает шутка о том, что в подсобке ещё будет темно, и тесно, и не намёк ли это, но Чанёль прикусывает язык. Бэкхён и так от него шарахается примерно так же, как он сам когда-то привык шарахаться от крестов. И альфе нужно быть охерененно осторожным, если он хочет это исправить. 

А он хочет. И омеге лучше не знать, насколько сильно.

Бэкхён распинывает мусор по дороге к двери, пока снаружи доносятся командные окрики, а на улицы, кажется, высыпает всё больше людей. 

Фальшивый крест точно скрыл бы их среди мира и спокойствия, но сейчас он может и привлечь лишнее внимание. Омега, кажется, тоже это понимает, хмурится, открывая тонкую дверь, но менять что-то – слишком поздно. 

Подсобка оказывается маленькой и тёмной комнатой, на полу которой валяется мусор, а вдоль стен стоят искорёженные полки. Сердце после бега бьётся особенно часто, и Чанёль сомневается, что сможет успокоиться, потому что в воздухе уже отчётливо различим чужой запах. 

Бэкхён сползает по стене в углу и утыкается лбом в коленки. Острые плечи дёргаются, и на миг альфе кажется, что их обладатель вот-вот опять разрыдается, но проходит секунда, вторая, третья, и становится ясно – Бэкхён не собирается плакать, лишь дышит тяжело и часто. 

Чанёль чувствует себя слишком большим и громоздким среди забитой хламом комнатки, стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и в итоге просто садится по соседству с омегой. Близко, но на вполне уважительной дистанции. Вот только тот всё равно тут же отодвигается на несколько жалких сантиметров, чтобы упереться плечом в серую стену.

С улицы доносятся приглушённые стенами крики, и из них легко складывается мозаика происходящего.

«Что вы творите», высоким женским голосом – людей на улицах много, им любопытно, и, уж в этом Чанёль уверен, помочь с их поимкой они будут рады. У него даже в детских воспоминаниях, с ещё здоровым миром, хранятся сцены оскорблений и унижений. Мир резервации против клоаки человеческого, высшего, по их мнению, мира. В который «всем этим зверям» лучше не соваться.

«Видели двоих, бежали в ту сторону?», быстро и грубо – охранники потеряли их, и это заставляет Бэкхёна рядом выдохнуть.

«Здесь что, заразные?!», едва слышно, с другой стороны – кто-то увидел крест.

«Искать дальше» – и удаляющаяся поступь сапог, после которой остаётся лишь людской гул. 

Чанёль только сейчас понимает, что последнюю минуту почти не дышал.

В голосах снаружи то и дело можно разобрать что-то про крест, инфекцию и больных, чаще всего – напуганно, иногда – недоумённо. Зыбкость их положения тяжестью висит в воздухе, но пока что всё идёт нормально – и от этого хочется смеяться до хрипа из горла. 

Бэкхён рядом всё вслушивается в гул и смотрит настороженно, как какой-то зверёк. Они должны будут остаться здесь хоть несколько часов, пока волнение не уляжется. А лучше – до рассвета, когда город почти что вымрет и передвигаться по нему можно будет не только перебежками. От этого новые шуточки возникают в голове, но Чанёль и их оставляет при себе. Гораздо полезнее сейчас было бы решить, а куда, собственно, двигаться. 

Но прямо сейчас у них в любом случае есть какое-то время для бездействия. Так что Чанёль достаёт консервы и по случаю освобождения решает даже не экономить еду. Ножом вскрывает (хоть и криво) пару банок с чем-то мясным и протягивает одну из них Бэкхёну. Тот принимает и глядит такими голодными глазами, что ему хочется тут же дать ещё одну, но это всегда можно будет организовать. Пока же альфа берёт свою банку и, посомневавшись с секунду, руками начинает есть.

Он адски давно не ел нормальной еды, и от одного только наличия мяса во рту улыбается по-идиотски широко.

Улыбка сползает с лица, когда омега, мгновенно осиливший половину банки, ставит остатки обратно на пол. 

– Да почему… – выходит слишком громко, и Чанёль осекается. – Ты же хочешь есть. Так какого чёрта голодаешь? Когда еда прямо перед носом? – он ногой толкает банку обратно к омеге, а тот смотрит на неё, как на главного врага всей своей жизни.

– Ешь, – Чанёль пытается, чтобы это прозвучало как-нибудь позаботливей, но получается всё равно приказом, и Бэкхён, конечно же, отталкивает консервы.

– Можешь сожрать это за меня.

Ситуация скатывается на грань абсурда. Потому что Чанёль знает людей, которые за такую банку могли бы убить. Да что уж там, он выживал в компании из таких людей. И видеть, как кто-то добровольно отказывается от еды… Немного взрывоопасно для его мозга.

– Тебя что, с ложечки кормить? – звучит снова грубее, чем планировалось, и Чанёль вдыхает глубже (зря, потому что запах в спёртом воздухе никуда не девается). – Бэкхён. Почему ты ничего не ешь?

Омега вжимается головой в стену, и на лице у него написаны проклятия всему на свете, но отвечает, глухо и медленно:

– Потому что если тело истощено, оно… ведёт себя нормально, – он закусывает губу и смотрит в пол. – Не пахнет. Ну… Для всех, кроме тебя, видимо. Не срывается на… – омега обхватывает голову ладонями и сгибается к коленям. – Блять, мне и правда нужно объяснять всё это? 

– Нет, – Чанёль приваливается к стене. – Нет, всё… довольно ясно.

В комнате повисает чертовски неловкое молчание, пока Чанёль пытается прикинуть, каково это – постоянно жить с челюстями голода, перемалывающими изнутри, лишь бы избегать течек… да и альф, наверное, тоже, потому что если Бэкхён красивый даже с таким телом, то без костлявости и с запахом должен был быть неприкрыто привлекательным.

– И давно ты голодаешь?

Бэкхён выдыхает с раздражением и усталостью.

– Год? Может, больше. Не знаю. Просто однажды мы очень долго не могли найти еды, и я заметил, как это работает. И жить без… – он запинается, и Чанёлю даже кажется, что немного краснеет, – всего этого оказалось гораздо проще. Я поначалу даже перестарался, не ел почти ничего, но после пары обмороков нашёл эту грань, когда я ещё живой, но уже нормальный. Ну и… Вот, – он взмахивает рукой, которую Чанёль даже в предплечье смог бы обхватить ладонью.

– Ешь, – на этот раз выходит так, как надо, твёрдо, но без приказа, с искренним участием в голосе. – Я твой запах всё равно чувствую, а остальные – либо люди, либо не тронут, пока я рядом. 

У омеги на лице отражаются все стадии борьбы, от сомнения до принятия, но в итоге он забирает бедные консервы.

Чанёль улыбается маленькой победе и открывает третью банку.

– А кто вообще были эти «вы»?

– Я. Трое омег. И ещё был один бета, но его застрелили, когда нас поймали. 

Гул снаружи постепенно становится тише, но ощущать себя запертым в бетонном мешке – всё равно не слишком приятно. Напряжение в груди перебивается только волнительным (и чертовски непривычным) пониманием того, что они с Бэкхёном разговаривают. Нормально. Спокойно. Чанёль почти видит этот хлипкий мостик между ними, по которому идёт общение, и взвешивает каждое слово, потому что сломать этот мостик – дело одного удара.

– И… как это произошло? 

– Вообще мы из другого города, но давно слышали о всех этих боях и борделях, – Бэкхён выплёвывает это словно ругательство, – и… Мы хотели помочь. А потом, может, построить какую-нибудь общину. Как люди. Ну, не в городах, а по-нормальному.

Чанёль смотрит на Бэкхёна, грустно опустившего голову, и ему в кои-то веки не хочется заржать от всей этой наивности. Напротив, это… трогает. Совершенно дебильная вера в мир, который наверняка не раз и не на шутку ударял самого омегу.

– Ты разбираешься в этом лучше, и… – Бэкхён поднимает взгляд, и в нём совершенно отчётливо читается надежда. – Может, мы могли бы вернуться? Помочь остальным? Поднять бунт, или взорвать там всё как-нибудь, или найти людей, которые тоже против всего, что там творится?

Чанёль всё-таки не смеётся, хоть к горлу и подступает что-то надрывное и хрипящее. 

– Нет, – он качает головой, а Бэкхён жмурится, как от удара. – Мы не сможем. И вы не смогли бы, это всё было… – Чанёль удерживает на языке море обидных слов, – довольно глупо. По-геройски, но глупо. Если мы вдвоём туда вернёмся, то сможем разве что умереть. Устроить бунт альф – возможно, и что-то такое уже было, ещё до меня, но это восстание просто расстреляли. А омег постоянно пичкают какой-то химией, от которой они ни черта не соображают. Ну а люди, если ты не заметил – зрители. И клиенты. Так что скажи спасибо, если мы сами выберемся из этого города.

Бэкхён отвечает глухим молчанием, но когда альфа придвигает к нему банку консерв, берёт. 

Чанёль отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как омега облизывает пальцы тёмно-розовыми губами. 

 

Он начинает перебирать свалку, царящую в кладовке, потому что делать нечего (вернее, есть что, но Бэкхён точно против), а вероятность найти что-то ценное, хоть и маленькая, но висит в воздухе. Альфа, правда, не мастер в поиске вещей (в далёкой прежней жизни он их куда чаще отбирал, чем находил), и скоро методичное перекладывание хлама из одной кучки в другую начинает нехило бесить. 

– А как тебя поймали? – у Бэкхёна во всех чертах читается любопытство. – И давно?

– Меня? Года два назад, – какая-то пластиковая херня царапает пальцы, и Чанёль припечатывает её к полу кулаком. – И ещё десяток парней. Мы разъезжали всюду, нарывались на неприятности, и однажды неприятностей оказалось куда больше, чем нас. 

– О, – омега мрачнеет, и Чанёль замечает, как он одними губами повторяет «два года». – Так выходит, ты мародёрствовал?

Судя по голосу, этот факт Бэкхёна не особо воодушевляет.

– Выходит, что да.

– И собираешься продолжать?

– Не знаю, – Чанёль открывает пластиковый шкаф, но оттуда несёт чем-то гнилым, и он тут же его захлопывает. Бэкхён в углу вздрагивает от резкого звука. – Если наткнёмся на кого-то из наших – можно будет присоединиться, но вряд ли нам так повезёт. Вы как выживали?

– Прятались. Воровали, – омега пожимает плечами. – Я давно предлагал найти какую-нибудь общину и жить там, но остальные были уверены, что люди нас ни за что не примут.

– Они правы, – Чанёль распахивает другой шкафчик, заранее сморщившись, но внутри одиноко валяется тёмно-синяя рубашка. Форменная, с нашивкой-логотипом, и альфу невовремя прошивает памятью. По соседству с его домом когда-то был магазинчик из той же сети, и в этом нет ничего особенного, но на фоне сегодняшней жизни даже покупка леденца кажется почти невозможным воспоминанием.

Альфа кидает рубашку Бэкхёну, и тот натягивает её, даже не снимая остатков футболки. В комнатке и без того душно, так что пуговицы он застёгивает поверх обрывков явно именно потому, что Чанёль смотрит слишком пристально, а лоскуты ткани дарят хоть какое-то чувство защищённости. Альфа сильнее раза в три, и эта мысль подкидывает слишком много идей. Но он, сглатывая, усилием воли отгоняет от себя картинки стонущего Бэкхёна, распластанного Бэкхёна, слишком-блять-искушающего Бэкхёна, которые щедро рисует воображение. 

Настоящий Бэкхён смотрит с испугом в уголках глаз, и Чанёль понимает, что хреново умеет скрывать свои мысли. Он приваливается у стены напротив омеги, берёт себя в руки и (чуть более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом) спрашивает:

– Есть идеи насчёт того, что делать дальше? Без чьего-то невозможного спасения или помощи от каких-то мифических людей?

– Можно выдать себя за нормальных людей, – рубашка висит на омеге балахоном, и он прячет руки в длинных рукавах. – Они не чувствуют запахов, насчёт прошлого можно соврать, и… Я не хочу больше жить как крыса, жить как часть какой-то звериной банды – не хочу тем более, и не стану, – он смотрит на альфу с уже знакомым упорством и проговаривает тихо, но твёрдо, – ты меня не заставишь. В общинах выращивают еду. Живут спокойно. Безопасно. Если доберёмся до какой-нибудь, то… Им же наверняка не помешают лишние руки? 

Бэкхён надеется настолько искренне, что Чанёлю действительно жаль эти надежды разбивать. Потому что в общинах не живут спокойно (он слышал то о сектантах, приносящих детей в жертву какому-то из богов, то о маленьком диктаторском царстве, где какой-то человек правил не лучше этого бога), не живут безопасно (Чанёль сам принимал участие в нападениях на деревни), и уж совершенно точно там не живут волки. Он не так уж и много знает о людях, но то, что видел – это толпа, жадная до убийств, куча охранников с садизмом как целью существования, и, чертовски давно – безумцев с ружьями, убивших почти всю стаю, кричащих с пеной у рта, что это от них пошла зараза.

Бэкхён кусает губы, смотрит почти умоляюще, и Чанёль вздыхает, думая, что (ну а вдруг), он просто чего-то не знает, и омега не зря так надеется, и в любом случае он пока ничего вразумительного придумать не в состоянии, а поменять цель во время пути сумеет всегда. 

– Можно попробовать.

– Серьёзно? – Бэкхён расширяет удивлённо глаза, поднимает брови, и Чанёль еле сдерживает улыбку.

– Абсолютно. Особенно если ты знаешь, куда идти. 

Омега кивает часто-часто, и в этой рубашке-балахоне, глядящий с радостью в глазах и приподнятых уголках губ, чертовски не похож на свой бледный и зашуганный вариант. Чанёлю нравится то, что он видит, но как только он продолжает говорить, Бэкхён меняется обратно.

– Выйдем перед рассветом, когда меньше всего народу. 

К омеге разом возвращается вся его острота и угловатость, а в голосе звучат знакомые нотки, готовые сорваться:

– А до этого что?

– Можем поспать, поесть, порыться тут, поговорить, – Чанёль вздыхает. – Если бы я решил сделать тебе что-то, то уже сделал бы. 

Бэкхён поджимает губы, но, кажется, верит.


	4. инстинкт исследования

Утром, когда Чанёль выходит из магазина, он нос к носу натыкается на хлипкого парня с ружьём в руках. Мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, затем парень вскидывает оружие, а альфа выбивает его из чужих рук. Бэкхён пинком под колени заставляет человека упасть, столь же быстро затыкает ему рот, и Чанёль, выхватив из-за пояса нож, перерезает худое горло.

Бэкхён неожиданно отшатывается от истекающего кровью парня.

– Зачем ты…

– А что, у тебя есть верёвка, чтобы его связать? И кляп, чтобы заткнуть? – Чанёль пинком открывает дверь и затаскивает ещё сипящее тело внутрь магазинчика. – Его, похоже, поставили здесь караулить. Тех, кто нарисовал крест. И застрелить, если попытаются выйти, сам же знаешь, как сильно люди боятся болезни.

Омега бледнеет, но кивает. У него на дрожащих руках – кровь из чужого горла, и он вытирает её синими рукавами, продолжает оттирать даже тогда, когда ткань становится чёрной, а руки – чистыми. 

– Ты умеешь драться, но не умеешь убивать, – Чанёль подходит ближе и разводит руки Бэкхёна в стороны, заставляя его прекратить бессмысленные движения. – Как так вышло?

Омега упирает взгляд в асфальт, но отвечает.

– Драться мне приходилось, но убивал… если требовалось… кто-то другой. 

– Значит, этим другим теперь буду я, – Чанёль отпускает его, и омега тут же отходит на шаг. – Но не факт, что всегда, поэтому попытайся привыкнуть. 

Бэкхён кивает и молча идёт вперёд по улице.

Чанёль следует за ним.

 

У Чанёля небольшой опыт в общении с омегами. Полузабытые приятели из детства – но в детстве все равны, запахи тогда ещё не забивали нос, а фантазия – мозги. Омеги, которых иногда давали бойцам – но они всегда были под чем-то, отчего текли и прогибались после пары касаний, стонали глухо, и, в общем-то, о них Чанёль не думал в принципе. Он и ценил это время за то, что мог не думать совершенно ни о чём, пустота в голове и удовольствие по нервам – что может быть лучше?

С Бэкхёном же он только и делает, что думает. Как убрать из чужих глаз эту вечную запуганность. Как сесть близко, но не так, чтобы он тут же отодвинулся подальше. Как заставить его не дёргаться от каждого прикосновения. Как не напугать ещё больше. И как вбить в голову, что отношения альф и омег – это нормально. Может, одна из последних нормальных вещей, которые остались в мире.

Они передвигаются, в основном, по ночам, когда воздух не плавится от жары, а люди совсем не ожидают, что к ним в дом залезет какой-то омега и обыщет его на предмет еды. Чанёль едва соглашается отпустить его в первый раз, но когда Бэкхён возвращается с полной коробкой еды и хитрой улыбкой на довольном лице, начинает делать это куда проще. Из следующего дома омега выносит пару сумок, и коробка остаётся на обочине.

Иногда им везёт, и сумки оказываются почти заполненными. Гораздо чаще еды нет у самих хозяев, не реже очередной дом просто оказывается заброшенным, а ещё Чанёль постоянно боится, что омегу застукают, и стоит настороже у открытых окон. Но Бэкхён оказывается чертовски ловким, так что питаются они вполне сносно. Тот, правда, всё ещё ест (на взгляд Чанёля) слишком мало, но его запах за считанные дни всё равно становится заметно сильнее и насыщенней. Кажется, вместе с ним обостряется и чувствительность омеги, который, несмотря на всю чанёлеву осторожность, начинает шарахаться от него, как только между ними остаётся меньше пары шагов.

Чанёль пытается почаще повторять себе, что страх не появляется на пустом месте, что с омегой, возможно, случалось что-то неприкрыто ужасное, что тот вряд ли часто общался с альфами, а потому от одного запаха его, Чанёля, наверняка дуреет, и от этого ещё сильнее пугается.

Но Чанёль не железный, и ночевать в каком-то шаге, но даже не прикасаясь к собственному омеге, с каждым разом становится всё тяжелее. 

Бэкхён и это видит, а потому приступы общительности у него всё чаще сменяются напряжённостью и враждебностью.

Однажды Чанёль срывается. Они спускаются в какой-то подвальчик, и когда Бэкхён падает со скользкой лестницы, то Чанёль, стоящий на ступеньку ниже, его ловит. От неожиданности оба замирают на пару долгих секунд, а затем альфа перехватывает Бэкхёна крепче, потому что ощущать под ладонями жар чужого тела – слишком приятно, чтобы так просто его отпустить. Тем более что омега не вырывается, только дышит сорвано, пока Чанёль ведёт руками по его спине, прижимает к себе, зарывается носом в волосы. Чужой запах дурманит мозг, касания становятся всё бесцеремоннее, и скоро альфа уже задирает чужую рубашку, ощущая, как плоский живот втягивается под его ладонями. Бэкхён пытается что-то сказать (по крайней мере, издаёт набор нечленораздельных звуков), но Чанёль обхватывает его лицо, и омега замирает, смотря на него широко раскрытыми глазами. 

Губы оказываются сухими и обветренными, а под напором – дрожаще-покорными. Бэкхён не отвечает, он в принципе не шевелится, напряжённый и угловатый, но не отталкивает – и уже этого хватает, чтобы в мозгу что-то вырубило. Альфа прибивает его к стене, а запах вокруг становится тяжелее, гуще, и дышать нормально больше не получается. Омега и вовсе задыхается, хватая ртом воздух, когда Чанёль наконец оставляет его губы в покое и тут же переходит на шею. 

Бэкхён скулит, когда альфа вжимается в него всем телом и трётся бёдрами, запуская руки под синюю ткань и обводя ладонями разгорячённую кожу. Чанёль забивает на осторожность, целует жёстче, расстёгивая рубашку и отрывая пару слишком упорных пуговиц. Омега в его руках дёргается от каждого движения и трясётся мелкой дрожью, горячий и растерянный. Он вдруг скрещивает руки, пытаясь отгородиться, но Чанёль обхватывает тонкие кисти, разводит в стороны и прижимается теснее, чтобы между телами просто не осталось места. 

– Н… – Бэкхён что-то говорит, но не успевает закончить, потому что альфа снова сминает его губы своими.

Он вслепую возится с чужим ремнём, ощущая, как собственный стояк болезненно упирается в джинсы, и только с катастрофическим запозданием понимает, что омега мычит протестующе, упирается ладонями в плечи и пытается лягаться.

Чанёль замирает на пару выдохов, чувствует на своих губах дрожащее дыхание, а в следующий момент получает кулаком по скуле. Несильно, вскользь, но достаточно, чтобы заставить себя отойти на полшага. 

Бэкхён перед ним, полураздетый, раскрасневшийся, тут же сползает вниз по стене и вцепляется ладонями в волосы. Оттягивает их так сильно, что даже Чанёль морщится, дышит громко и часто, а спустя несколько секунд сквозь дыхание прорывается всхлип. Омегу колотит, и альфе только сейчас в голову чудовищно простая мысль.

Бэкхён ведь тоже не железный. 

И эта его хрупкость ударяет не хуже пинка поддых. 

Чанёль опускается на корточки и осторожно прикасается к чужим рукам, чтобы заставить Бэкхёна прекратить издевательства над своими волосами (а ещё усиленно представляя себе трупы, болезни и всё, что только может хоть как-то ослабить возбуждение). Но стоит омеге почувствовать его ладони на своей коже, как он тут же подскакивает на ноги, судорожно выдохнув.

– Не трогай, – он почти срывается на крик, и продолжает уже тише, – меня. 

Бэкхён отходит от лестницы куда-то вглубь подвала, а Чанёль еле удерживается от того, чтобы не избить стену кулаками. 

Спустя несколько секунд из подвала доносится вскрик, а затем – чертовски странные звуки, и альфа тут же кидается в полумрак. Видит Бэкхёна, которого тошнит прямо на пороге комнаты, а затем в ноздри ударяет концентрированная вонь гнили, и его самого чуть не выворачивает. Взгляда хватает, чтобы понять: этот подвал – могильник, забитый полуразложившимися трупами, уже превратившимися в сплошную чёрно-розоватую массу с выступающими кое-где конечностями и головами. Чанёль хватает омегу за шкирку, выталкивая из помещения, и поражается тому, как они умудрились не заметить этой вони раньше.

Запахи и вправду слишком сильно дурманят голову. 

И не ему одному, раз Бэкхён выглядит таким же ошарашенным. 

 

Из города они выбираются только спустя два дня, в которые Чанёль тщательно контролирует все свои слова и движения. Бэкхён всё равно дёргается от каждого взгляда, но расстояние между ними постепенно сокращается с трёх шагов до прежних двух, и альфа даже не пытается переступить через эту границу. По крайней мере, пока.

А затем, у ржавого знака на границе города, они встречают группу людей. Худых, оборванных, но вполне бодрых. И Бэкхён, несмотря на запрещающее шипение спрятавшегося за углом альфы, подходит к ним, разговаривает о чём-то, улыбается (оказывается, он умеет приветливо улыбаться), и Чанёлю не остаётся ничего, кроме как пойти за ним. 

Эти люди тоже направляются в ближайшую общину, и конечно же будут рады принять пару попутчиков. Здешний лидер, высокий и худой, кивает им и смотрит на альфу с опаской. 

Люди редко бывают такими высокими, такими сильными и так угрожающе стоящими рядом с другими людьми (Бэкхён отходит на шаг, как только человек отворачивается), и Чанёль весь следующий день честно пытается стереть из своего поведения всё, что только может намекнуть на то, что они с омегой – не те, кем представились. 

Их спутники оказываются неожиданно дружелюбными. По крайней мере, смотрят они без враждебности, а одна морщинистая женщина даже заводит с Бэкхёном разговор о старых добрых временах (тот вежливо, даже заинтересованно слушает поток чужих воспоминаний). Людей здесь немного, человек двадцать, но для Чанёля и это кажется толпой, от которой при необходимости будет чертовски сложно отбиться. 

Он понимает, что слишком привык к чужой и своей жестокости, и прекращает просчитывать планы драк, когда мимо пробегает пара загорелых мальчишек, смехом дробя сухой воздух вокруг. Чанёль несколько лет не видел детей, и с минуту просто пялится на них, понимая, что если у людей есть дети – то вряд ли они станут рисковать ими и нападать вдруг на кого-то.

Но всё равно старается держать с Бэкхёном дружескую дистанцию и не смотреть на него слишком пристально, потому что люди так не делают, а волков люди ненавидят. Чанёль уверен, что до сих пор. По крайней мере, пару лет назад они всё ещё волков винили в собственном вымирании, потому что «эти звери» в отличие от них неведомой болезнью даже не заражались, не говоря уж о смертях. Плюс давняя неприязнь, только обострившаяся от катастроф, плюс целый клубок слухов и стереотипов. 

Чанёль не может сдержать улыбки, смотря на детей, бегущих куда-то к началу людской колонны. Но при одном виде их родителей, пусть и спокойных, и даже усталых, звериная настороженность ворочается внутри. 

Привал объявляют, когда солнце уже клонится к закату. По обочинам дороги растут жиденькие деревья, и пока одни люди устанавливают какие-то подобия палаток, Чанёля зовут ломать ветки на костёр.

Костёр получает большим, жарким, в темноте ночи – особенно ярким, и Бэкхён смотрит в него почти зачарованно. Альфа, впрочем, тоже, а когда худощавая девушка начинает петь, а остальные к ней присоединяются, и вовсе открывает рот в немом удивлении.

Люди сидят вокруг костра, раскачиваясь и выводя нестройным хором что-то про небо, дорогу и счастье. Голоса пробираются прямо под кожу, до самого мозга, окутывая его невероятным чувством единения со всем окружающим. Чанёль не знает слов, он может только слушать, но и этого достаточно, чтобы в душе поселилось давно забытое умиротворение. Пусть и кратковременное – какая разница, когда голоса стремятся прямо в звёздное небо?

Бэкхён рядом вдруг подхватывает песню на припеве, и Чанёль чуть не давится липким хлебом, который им выдали. 

У омеги действительно красивый голос, живой и искренний, в таком раствориться – раз плюнуть, такой доносит всё, о чём поёт, прямо до сердца, каким бы загрубелым оно ни было. Бэкхён сидит с закрытыми глазами, обняв колени руками, покачиваясь в такт ритму, и эта картинка тут же выжигается в памяти. 

Альфе вдруг резко хочется достигнуть рая, о котором с такой надеждой поют все вокруг, а к глазам почему-то подступают слёзы. Горячие и солёные, они щиплют нервные окончания, а Чанёль жмурится и пытается вспомнить, когда он вообще в последний раз плакал.

В детстве?

С тех пор, как убили родителей, уж точно ни разу.

Песня заканчивается, транс ослабевает, но люди тут же начинают выводить новую, столь же красивую и тоскливую. 

Чанёль ловит поражённый взгляд омеги, прикладывает пальцы к лицу и долго потом разглядывает застывшую на них влагу. Он плачет. От какой-то песни. Посреди тех, кто по определению являются врагами.

Бэкхён вдруг придвигается к нему вплотную, и это за секунду выбивает из лёгких воздух. 

– Может, попробуешь спеть? – в тихом голосе впервые за последние дни не слышится ни раздражения, ни страха.

И Чанёль пробует. Запоминает слова, чтобы повторить их на следующем припеве, а собственный голос, хриплый и грубый, кажется чертовски неподходящим для песни про добро и надежду. Но Бэкхён улыбается, глядя прямо на него, и альфа продолжает. 

 

Люди в палатках спят как попало, и Чанёль засыпает, едва кладёт голову на кучу тряпья. 

Он просыпается от чьего-то высокого крика, а стоит открыть глаза – как наталкивается на чужой испуганный взгляд. Они с Бэкхёном почти одновременно вскакивают на ноги, снаружи доносится звук выстрела, и сразу затем – новый крик, уже больше похожий на вой. Чанёль выбирается из-под ткани, омега – вслед за ним, и оба застывают прямо на пороге.

– Боже… – выдыхает Бэкхён при виде того, как какой-то мужчина стреляет по соседней палатке. 

Чанёль понимает всё за несколько секунд, и от иронии происходящего хочется заорать, но он только хватает омегу за руку и тащит подальше от погасшего кострища. 

– Это мародёры, – Бэкхён пытается вырвать руку, но альфа только сжимает её крепче и продолжает. – Волки, судя по запахам, но попадаться им под горячую руку всё равно не советую. 

– И что теперь? – омега смотрит с плохо скрываемым страхом и даже оставляет попытки освободить своё запястье. 

– Ты видишь много вариантов? – сзади доносится новая порция криков, и Чанёль хмурится, чувствуя, как сердце царапает сожалением. – Мы наверняка с ними договоримся. Тебя они не тронут, если ты об этом. Что бы ни творилось в твоей голове, но ты мой омега, и этого им всем будет достаточно, чтобы оставить в покое. 

Плохое предчувствие сжимает сердце за секунду до того, как кто-то толкает Бэкхёна на землю. Чанёль разворачивается и ударяет незнакомому альфе в лицо ещё до того, как успевает толком его разглядеть. Противник бьёт в ответ, метя куда-то в живот, но Чанёль успевает блокировать удар. Следующий останавливает уже не он, а ещё один альфа, перехвативший руку первого.

– Тебе что, чутьё отбило? – командный тон ясно намекает на то, что перед ним стоит местный вожак.

– В смысле? – альфа рвётся снова ударить Чанёля, но вожак перехватывает его руку и почти рычит прямо в ухо:

– Это альфа, идиот, а напал ты вообще на омегу, – он отталкивает провинившегося в сторону палаток. – Люди – там. 

До Чанёля только сейчас доходит, что, стремясь уйти от нападения, он пошёл навстречу нападающим, и он едва не хлопает себя по лбу, но вместо этого тратит время на то, чтобы помочь Бэкхёну подняться. Тот, в кои-то веки, хватается за его руку, и по венам от этого растекается приятное тепло.

Момент портят только крики и выстрелы неподалёку.

– Ждите у машин, – вожак машет рукой им за спины и быстрым шагом направляется к палаткам.

Чанёль присвистывает при виде пары грузовиков и старательно пытается игнорировать звуки бойни за спиной. Бэкхён, совершенно к этому не привыкший, то и дело оглядывается назад, а когда открывает рот, непонимание в голосе граничит с негодованием.

– Почему они всех убивают?

– Потому что люди, когда могут, убивают нас. Тебе ли не знать.

– Но ведь не конкретно эти люди! 

– Почему ты так уверен? – Чанёль разворачивает Бэкхёна к себе лицом и наклоняется к нему, сжимая ладонями острые плечи. – И даже не заикайся о подобном при ком-то другом. Люди убивали нас. Мы убиваем их. Частности не так уж и важны. 

– И ты с этим согласен? Серьёзно, ты и вправду так думаешь? – у омеги снова глаза на мокром месте, и Чанёль вздыхает. Он согласен, но… Не настолько полно, насколько раньше, и это уже чертовски мешает.

– Какая разница, если иначе я в принципе не смогу думать? Трупы, знаешь ли, не особенно задаются вопросами философии.

Бэкхён отворачивается, но идёт за ним.


	5. инстинкт сохранения достоинства

Банда, в которой Чанёль был раньше, по сравнению с этой кажется каким-то мелким доворовым сборищем. Альфа насчитывает около сорока человек, пока помогает перетаскивать людские вещи в грузовики (три, мать их, грузовика, с огромными запасами бензина в одном из них), и совершенно точно видит даже омег. Бэкхён мгновенно прибивается к ним, сортирующим чужую еду, и выглядит почти что радостным. 

Хоть кто-то, кто точно не представляет опасности – омеге наверняка не хватало таких собеседников. И Чанёль даже радуется за него, хоть ему и приходится объяснять уже второму альфе подряд, почему это Бэкхён его омега, если от него не особо пахнет омегой и совсем не пахнет им самим. Объяснения ограничиваются коротким «он довольно сложный» вкупе со слегка угрожающим взглядом из-под бровей, и все, кажется, всё прекрасно понимают. И принимают их очень просто, с улыбками и похлопываниями по плечу. 

Волки всегда держатся стаями. 

И даже Бэкхён не кажется одиночкой, когда залезает в грузовик на пару с белобрысым омегой и во все глаза пялится на другого омегу, бинтующего руку какого-то альфы, вполне открыто сидя у него на коленях. Это нормально, никто даже не обращает внимания, но Бэкхён заметно подвисает от такого простого проявления близости, а Чанёль улыбается в кулак. Может, хоть чей-то хороший пример поможет омеге навести порядок в своей голове.

Как поясняет бета, сидящий по соседству с книгой в руках (Чанёль немного подвисает от этого, читающих людей он не видел, наверно, ещё со школы), сейчас они направляются в ту самую общину, до которой так и не дошли люди. Чтобы взять у поселенцев продуктов в обмен на одежду и всякую мелочёвку. Чанёль не уверен, что это такой уж равноценный обмен, но бета отвечает на его сомнение усмешкой и лаконичным «если откажутся, то умрут, они уже не первые». 

Альфа помогает чистить оружие (он настолько давно не держал в руках огнестрелов, что самое обычное ружьё разбирает только со второго раза), рассказывает вкратце свою с Бэкхёном историю компании вокруг и пожимает плечами в ответ на уважительное «ооо…» после слов о том, что они сбежали с боёв. 

– У меня там брат. Ну, или был, его поймали где-то год назад, – с надеждой в голосе говорит омега, за спиной которого почти что прячется Бэкхён. – Чонин, или Кай, смотря какое у него было настроение. 

– Я знаю Кая, – на чужом лице отражается одновременно и радость, и горечь. – Он жив и, готов поспорить, это надолго. 

– А он не мог сбежать? 

Чанёль качает головой, проворачивая в руках измазанное кровью ружьё. 

– Вряд ли. 

Бэкхён утягивает расстроенного омегу в угол грузовика, что-то шепча ему на ухо, и альфа почти слышит знакомые речи о спасениях и бунтах.

Машины останавливаются только под утро, посреди какого-то заброшенного городка, и все разбредаются по окрестным домам в поисках удобного места. 

Бэкхён уходит вместе с парой омег (всё также увлечённо впаривая им что-то), и это немного коробит, но зато Чанёль нормально высыпается. 

Когда он выходит из покосившегося дома с божественно мягким диваном, то видит, как около грузовика белобрысый омега (Лухань, если Чанёль правильно запомнил) рассказывает что-то уже вожаку, активно при этом жестикулируя, а Бэкхён стоит от них чуть поодаль и смотрит взволнованно. Альфа направляется к нему, и тот оборачивается, когда он ещё в нескольких метрах – а значит, чувствует запах, притом очень неслабо. 

– Что ты им наговорил? – Чанёль останавливается рядом, и Бэкхён закусывает губу.

– Что это всё круто, но бесперспективно, и можно было бы подселиться в общину к людям. Кто-то жил бы там, кто-то бы разъезжал на этих грузовиках, кто-то охранял. Люди всё ещё вымирают, а мы – нет, и… За нами ведь будущее, логично? Так почему мы его не строим?

– Логично, но… Ты подал вожаку хорошую идею, – Чанёль вздыхает, глядя на растрёпанного омегу, и надеется, что тот не станет винить себя. – Но не надейся, что он решит жить вместе с людьми.

– Мы построим собственный дом? – Бэкхён тянет это с надеждой, почти просящее, так, словно и сам уже догадывается, что будет. 

– У него наверняка и без тебя были подобные мысли. Да у всех должны быть, – вожак кивает Луханю, а Чанёль приобнимает Бэкхёна за плечи, легко, просто чтобы обозначить своё присутствие и поддержку. – То, что ты их озвучил, ещё не значит, что ты за это ответственен. 

Бэкхён не отталкивает его рук, но смотрит с почти осязаемой горечью в глазах.

Спустя пару часов уже всем становится известно, что на общину они нападают в любом случае, очищают от людей, но пытаются не повредить строения. Вожак разрабатывает какой-то план, запершись в кабине грузовика с картами и списками (оказывается, они здесь ведут учёт каждой вещи, до единого патрона), а Чанёль, обрадовавшийся было тому, что ему позволили хотя бы положить руку на чужие плечи, уже завтра вдруг натыкается на новую стену непринятия. Бэкхён сосредоточенно избегает его (и ему это удаётся, даже находясь в одной с ним грузовой кабине), после часа беготни между занятиями устраивается в уголке с книгами (в котором сидит только меланхоличный бета) и даже делает вид, что читает какой-то справочник. Но Чанёль видит, что чужой взгляд бегает не по строчкам, а по грузовику, а тонкие пальцы не перевернули ни одной страницы. Омега кажется бледным и каким-то болезненным, и Чанёль догадывается, в чём тут может быть дело, и хоть это и наполняет вены выжидающим жаром – это чертовски невовремя. 

Бэкхён не готов к течке. Физически, может, и да, но не морально. А Чанёль совсем не уверен, что сможет сдержаться и не разложить его на всех подходящих (и не очень) поверхностях. 

К вечеру они доезжают до обнесённого заборчиком скопления построек. Жара наконец-то спала, в воздухе отчётливо пахнет дождём, но забирая из кучи чёрное ружьё, Чанёль чуть не роняет его из-за скользких от пота рук. 

Вожак изображает дружелюбие, разговаривая с каким-то низеньким стариком, а альфа вдруг чувствует, как его за рукав тянут куда-то в сторону. 

Лухань, вооружившийся ножом и пистолетом, затаскивает за угол, а затем выпаливает прямо в лицо с чуть ли не обвиняющим видом:

– У Бэкхёна скоро течка.

– А то я не заметил, – Чанёль сглатывает, потому что чужой запах просачивается даже сквозь железную стенку грузовика.

– Он… – омега мнётся, но всё же проговаривает: – У него никого не было, и он тебя боится. К тому же он видел много плохого и считает всё это… унизительным. И я понятия не имею, как ты будешь всё это разруливать, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожней, – Лухань вздыхает, вертя в руках оружие. – Он хороший.

– Я знаю, – Чанёль кивает благодарно и изо всех сил сдерживает довольную усмешку. 

У Бэкхёна никого не было.

Это наполняет каким-то волнением, и даже ответственностью, а ещё - нечеловеческим предвкушением.

Но до слуха доносятся командные окрики, так что прямо сейчас он идёт расчищать место под светлое будущее, о котором так мечтал омега.

Люди оказываются не готовы к нападению, и им катастрофически не хватает оружия. Ножи против пистолетов – это до подлости нечестно, но Чанёль старается об этом не думать, когда проходит сквозь низенькие ворота и вслед за другими волками направляется к деревянным строениям. Вокруг тропинок уже валяются трупы и умирающие, и сердце болезненно дёргается при виде детского тела в ярко-жёлтом платье. Альфа идёт дальше, помогает неожиданно хладнокровному Луханю зачищать одну комнату за другой, а затем – вытаскивать трупы к общей куче, сваленной около теплиц. Чужие крики и плач стоят в ушах, даже когда живых людей вокруг не остаётся, а от неприкрытой жестокости происходящего Чанёля почему-то воротит. 

Во время бойни он Бэкхёна нигде не видел (и тихо этому радовался), но сейчас замечает его около трупов, какого-то пришибленного и растерянного. А ещё он замечает, как оборачивается на него каждый чёртов альфа, проходящий мимо. Так что приближается сам. Омега пытается отшатнуться, но чуть не падает, а Чанёль подхватывает его под руки и ведёт к ближайшему из домиков. 

Замок на двери – выбит (возможно, самим Чанёлем), так что он несколько минут возится у двери, пытаясь придумать, как её запереть. Но в итоге решает, что к ним и так никто не посмеет войти, и оборачивается.

Небольшая кровать, пара деревянных стульчиков около криво сбитого стола, вязаный ковёр на полу и пятна крови на нём. А ещё – отсутствие Бэкхёна. Чанёль оглядывает комнату внимательней (спрятаться негде, окно закрыто) и с запозданием замечает пару узких дверей. 

За первой же из них и обнаруживается Бэкхён, забившийся в угол. Комнатка – что-то вроде ванны – маленькая, тесная, и чужой запах уже успел пропитать здешний воздух. Альфа делает шаг вперёд, и Бэкхён тут же вжимается в стену, избегая прикосновений, хотя Чанёль стоит в метре от него, не меньше. Но прикоснуться действительно хочет, острее, чем когда-либо прежде. Потому что запах здесь – густой, почти осязаемый, льётся по венам и колет нервы мириадами иголок. Альфа стискивает челюсти, понимая, насколько же сложно будет удержать самоконтроль. Давать себе волю нельзя, не сейчас, когда омега ничего не знает, но всего боится. А с его отношением к близости, он, когда вернётся в обычное состояние, может и натворить какой-нибудь херни. Сбежать, а то и вены вскрыть (у Чанёля до сих пор так и не вышли из головы все те речи в стиле «умру, но не прогнусь»). Однако оставлять Бэкхёна одного – жестоко для альфы и вдвойне жестоко для него самого, скорчившегося в углу и обнимающего себя руками.

Чанёль садится на пол прямо перед ним и усмехается при виде того, как омега тянется к нему всем телом, а спустя секунду словно даёт себе мысленную пощёчину и дёргается обратно к стене. Глаза у него – плотно зажмурены, лоб покрыт испариной, а ладонями он впивается в свои плечи так сильно, что смотреть на это больно даже альфе. Так что он осторожно накрывает чужие пальцы своими (омегу от этого прошивает заметной дрожью) и отводит их от чужого тела. Бэкхён послушно вытягивает руки перед собой и до побеления сжимает уже ладони Чанёля. Тот терпит, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что же ему с таким Бэкхёном делать. 

В общем-то, он может сделать с ним всё, что угодно, и разум от этого застилает ярко-алым. 

Но омега ему этого не простит. Даже если прямо сейчас выглядит так, словно вот-вот начнёт сам просить и умолять. А вот если Чанёль поведёт себя более-менее благородно, то этим наверняка наконец получит полное его доверие. Альфа цепляется за эту мысль, не позволяя всем остальным завладеть его одурманенным мозгом, и начинает дышать через рот, чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить остатки здравомыслия.

В Бэкхёне его явно не осталось совсем – он открывает глаза, и во взгляде напополам со страхом читается откровенное возбуждение. Он дышит часто и хрипло, облизывает губы, не отрывая взгляда от губ Чанёля, и елозит задницей по полу. 

Альфа собирает в кулак всю свою волю и кладёт руки Бэкхёну на талию. Обхватывает, подтягивает к себе, сажает на колени. Омега тут же прижимается всем телом и разводит ноги, обхватывая ими чужие бока. Этим он едва не выбивает из Чанёля всё самообладание, но тот всё же душит то дикое и звериное, что воет внутри, и медленно ведёт ладонями по чужой спине. Бэкхён в ответ на эту невинную ласку вжимается в него ещё сильнее и тяжело дышит в чужое плечо. 

– Тише, – голос из-за забившегося в глотку запаха выходит низким и хриплым. – Бэкхён…

Чанёль не договаривает, потому что омега находит своими губами его и с бешеной энергией целует. Неловко, неумело, но альфа подстраивается, и скоро чужое лицо краснеет, а губы – распухают. Бэкхён цепляется за его плечи тонкими пальцами, трётся пахом о бёдра и выгибается, стоит Чанёлю положить ладони ему на поясницу. Альфа углубляет поцелуй, и Бэкхён тихо стонет, обнимая его за шею.

Чанёль чувствует, как по его джинсам, там, где сидит омега, расползается влажное пятно смазки, и понимает, что можно не настолько и осторожничать. Он начинает расстёгивать чужие штаны, а Бэкхён замечает это с каким-то запозданием, потому что только когда дело доходит до ширинки, вдруг прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на альфу со знакомым испугом в покрасневших глазах. Но вот только сейчас этот испуг мешается с мольбой в изломе бровей, и Чанёль срывается на нежность. Оглаживает чужие ключицы кончиками пальцев, целует медленно и осторожно, наблюдая за тем, как омега дрожит всё сильнее. Судя по усиливающемуся запаху – совсем не от страха. Он позволяет стянуть с себя штаны, но когда альфа ведёт ладонями по коже бёдер, вдруг прикусывает его губу. Больно. И долго не отпускает, словно давая себе время на передышку, а Чанёль терпит, чувствуя, как рот наполняется вкусом крови. 

Омега едва слышно выдыхает, когда он залезает руками в откровенно мокрые трусы, и кричит, негромко, задушенно, когда Чанёль проталкивает в него первый палец. Альфа не знает, чего в этом крике больше – боли или удовольствия, но продолжает, и скоро Бэкхён уже стонет, низко, протяжно и почти просяще. Он утыкается покрасневшим лицом в чужое плечо, и Чанёль добавляет к первому пальцу второй. Омега чертовски узкий, а вдобавок – пиздецки чувствительный, и уже этого хватает, чтобы он впился зубами в чанёлеву футболку и захныкал. 

Альфа медленно трахает его пальцами, изо всех сил игнорируя тесноту в собственных джинсах. Бэкхён дрожит, цепляясь за него, то ли скулит, то ли стонет, но когда Чанёль чуть снижает темп, издаёт какой-то непонятный, но отчётливо требовательный звук, и он начинает двигаться быстрее.

Омега прижимается к нему теснее, задыхается, и альфе чертовски жаль, что он сейчас не видит его лица. Бэкхён, такой открытый и уязвимый, должен быть крышесносно красивым. 

Хотя может, оно и к лучшему, потому что здравомыслие Чанёлю нужно, как никогда раньше, чтобы не заменить пальцы собой, не оттрахать Бэкхёна прямо на этом полу и не получить от него за это пожизненную обиду и неприятие. 

Альфа уверен, что всё ещё будет, но позже. Пока же омега дрожит и бьётся, выдыхая что-то похожее на его, Чанёля, имя, а от чужих ногтей на спине даже сквозь футболку совершенно точно останутся царапины. Он оглаживает влажные стенки изнутри, двигается быстрее, и Бэкхён сжимается, выдыхая надорванные стоны ему на ухо. Омега сейчас где-то не здесь, но совершенно определённо с ним, и когда Бэкхёна накрывает оргазмом, Чанёль снова слышит своё имя, уже куда отчётливей.

Омега обмякает, всхлипывая ему в шею, а Чанёль поднимает дрожащее тело на руки и мысленно благодарит людей за то, что они построили тут мудрёный водопровод с дождевой водой. Вода эта оказывается едва тёплой, и Бэкхён протестующее мычит, когда альфа заталкивает его под душ. А ещё приходит в чувство (хотя бы частично), прячет лицо в ладонях и напрягается всем телом. 

– Всё в порядке, – Чанёль пытается говорить как можно более успокаивающе, но Бэкхён всё равно трясётся, как осиновый лист, позволяя снять с себя мокрую футболку. Он позволяет Чанёлю и смыть с него всё липкое и стыдное, а потом – отнести на кровать и завернуть в тёмно-красный плед. 

Альфа помогает себе сам, вернувшись в ванную и задыхаясь от чужого тяжёлого запаха. 

Утром Бэкхёну становится лучше – тело, ещё слабое, отомстило своему хозяину за годы изнеможения сильно, но коротко. Он выпутывается из одеяла под насмешливый взгляд Чанёля, краснеет, бледнеет, в расширенных глазах читается паника и смятение, а в итоге он валится обратно на кровать, закрывает лицо руками и стонет.

Альфа еле удерживается, чтобы не сказать, что вчерашние стоны понравились ему гораздо больше. Но смущать омегу сильнее вряд ли стоит, и он просто сидит на деревянном стульчике, пока омега стонет ещё, пару раз бьётся головой о подушку и наконец отнимает ладони от лица.

– Спасибо, – быстро и сдавленно выдыхает он, смотря не на Чанёля, а в потолок.

– Обращайся, – альфа усмехается шире при виде того, как Бэкхён снова идёт алыми пятнами.

Он оставляет его одного, переварить всё и успокоиться, а сам выходит на улицу и присоединяется к выкапыванию огромной ямы между двумя теплицами. Людей здесь жило немного, но сопротивлялись они отчаянно, и всем было как-то однозначно ясно, что их стоит похоронить. Хотя бы в знак благодарности за домики, огороды и теплицы. 

Чанёля коробит от того, что они здесь вчера натворили, но земля уже впитала чужую кровь, а воспоминания о лицах и выстрелах он отправляет к целой свалке подобных убийств, которая кладбищем маячит на краю разума. 

Вожак уже командует погрузкой оружия в грузовик, а значит, кто-то поедет дальше, кто-то – останется здесь.

Но Чанёль точно помнит, как это место вчера назвали базой и как Ифань искал тех, кто разбирается в растениях, чтобы следили за теплицами. 

Жизнь продолжается.

Они выживают.


	6. инстинкт размножения

Бэкхён ведёт себя так, словно ничего не произошло (по крайней мере, пытается), и Чанёль принимает правила этой игры. Не шутит, не пристаёт, даже сдерживает ухмылочки. Омега же резко включается в работы по благоустройству, пропадая то на ремонте какой-то теплицы, то на укреплении стен, то на агитации всех подряд за освобождение волков, оставшихся в городе. У него даже получается, и уже спустя пару дней разговоры о нападении на бойню с борделем всё больше становятся похожи на обсуждения планов. 

Домик, который они заняли в первую ночь, как-то сам собой становится их домиком. В котором Бэкхён даже не ночует, предпочитая обществу Чанёля барак одиноких омег. Но они с Бэкхёном, несмотря на все его усилия, постоянно пересекаются, и альфа раз за разом ловит на себе чужие взгляды, испуганные, зажатые, но с чем-то отчётливо обжигающим на дне зрачков. Бэкхён хочет его, как бы ни отрицал. Но боится явно куда сильнее, так что Чанёль спустя четыре долгих дня без единого разговора и прикосновения берёт ситуацию в свои руки. Буквально – хватает омегу за запястье и отводит, упрямо молчащего, к двери их дома. Галантно её открывает, пропуская Бэкхёна вперёд, а тот стоит, кусая губы, и хмурится растерянно.

– Заходи, – Чанёль пытается вложить в голос побольше дружелюбия и поменьше приказа, вот только получается плохо. – Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Но жить ты будешь со мной. 

– Почему тогда? – омега делает шаг назад, но Чанёль кладёт ладонь ему на лопатки и подталкивает обратно. 

– Потому что ты – омега, притом мой, и что бы ты там ни думал по этому поводу – ты с этим ничего не можешь сделать. Поэтому заходи внутрь, живи, привыкай и прекрати так дёргаться.

– Я решаю, кем мне быть, – в тонком голосе звучат знакомые нотки убеждённости и упрямства, и альфа вздыхает, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. – А не ты. И я решаю, что мне делать и как мне жить. Поэтому отпус…

– Ты решаешь, кем тебе быть? – Чанёль переспрашивает, акцентируя на каждом слове, и сильнее давит на худые лопатки. – Твоё тело так почему-то не думает. Равно как и я. 

С языка так и рвётся что-то вроде «прекращай выёбываться», но от такого Бэкхён мог бы и в драку полезть, так что альфа прикусывает язык и нажатием рук заставляет омегу зайти в жилище. Тот краснеет, то ли от смущения, то ли от злости, но молчит, а когда Чанёль ведёт ладонью вдоль позвоночника, то замечает, как на чужой шее появляются мурашки.

– И спать мы будем в одной кровати, – омега вздрагивает, и Чанёль поднимает руки в знак благих намерений. – Не бойся, я не буду к тебе лезть, но… Привыкай. 

– Я не боюсь, – быстро и зло выпаливает Бэкхён, смотря на альфу как-то обиженно. Тот прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться, а затем притягивает омегу к себе, вжимается в худое тело, которое уже спустя пару секунд начинает дрожать, и шепчет прямо в покрасневшее ухо:

– Заметно. 

Бэкхён пытается оттолкнуть его, и Чанёль, ухмыляясь, послушно отходит на шаг. 

Омега, напряжённый и злой, остаётся с ним. Вечером, правда, порывается постелить себе на ковре, а не на кровати, но Чанёль перехватывает его под рёбрами, возвращает на место и прижимает к себе, чувствуя, как возбуждение опасно разливается внутри.

– Или ты спишь на той стороне кровати, сам и один, или я всю ночь держу тебя рядом с собой, – шёпот выходит слишком хриплым, и Бэкхён начинает трястись сильнее, протестующее мотая головой. Альфа выпускает его, и тот мгновенно поворачивается к нему спиной, отползая как можно дальше.

Бэкхён с каждым днём становится всё более нервным и закрытым. Но зато по ночам не раз и не два будит Чанёля тихими стонами, мечется по кровати, а однажды даже прижимается к нему сквозь сон и почти хнычет в чужую шею. Альфа в такие моменты чувствует себя так, словно стоит на краю пропасти, в которой – звериное и первобытное, и вот-вот в неё сорвётся. Потому что такой омега, растрёпанный и беспомощный, искушает слишком сильно для его расшатанных нервов.

Чанёль уже задолбался дрочить ночью в ванной, а утром обнаруживать Бэкхёна угрюмым и дерганым.

Однажды вожак собирает всю стаю и под одобряющий гомон объявляет, что они спасут волков из города. Бэкхён, конечно же, рвётся с остальными, и Чанёль даже не пытается как-то помешать ему при всех, но как только они остаются один на один – глубоко вдыхает и готовится к долгому спору.

– Тебе не стоит ехать туда, – альфа пытается говорить миролюбиво, но Бэкхён всё равно отвечает с враждебностью во взгляде.

– К счастью, это решаешь не ты.

– Ты и сражаться толком не умеешь.

– Я учился стрелять, – омега начинает загибать длинные пальцы. – Из пистолета, из ружья, из какой-то маленькой херни, а ещё – драться и прятаться. Можешь спросить Луханя. У меня всё отлично получается.

– Тренировки – это одно, но… Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь стрелять в людей?

– В этих – смогу, – Бэкхён поджимает губы, и Чанёль понимает, что не сможет его переубедить. Потому что для омеги это явно не только благородная цель, но и месть за что-то, о чём Чанёлю знать не позволено. Но он и сам представляет, что может прятаться за упрямым взглядом, а если вспомнить слова Луханя о том, что «он видел много плохого»…

У Бэкхёна были друзья. С которыми он выживал намного дольше, чем с Чанёлем. И которых поймали, а дальше – альфа уверен – всей своей людской сворой развлеклись от души. Омегу спасла его ложь, но вот спрятаться и не видеть насилия над остальными он вряд ли смог. 

– Когда начнётся драка, ты ни на шаг от меня не отойдёшь.

Бэкхён кивает, и Чанёлю в этом жесте видится благодарность.

– И ты будешь делать всё, что я тебе прикажу. Не будешь лишний раз геройствовать и лезть вперёд.

Омега кивает ещё раз, продолжая стоять посреди комнаты и заламывать руки. Во всей его позе читается сомнение и какая-то уязвимость, а альфе в голову невовремя приходит мысль о том, что они уже завтра могут умереть. 

Бэкхён, возможно, думает о том же. А ещё – явно считает, что Чанёля такие мысли не приведут ни к чему хорошему, потому что решает вдруг уйти из домика на ночь глядя. На вопрос «куда?» не отвечает ничего внятного, и под тяжёлым взглядом альфы остаётся в комнате.

Ложится в кровать омега, как всегда, в одежде, и уже привычно забивается в одеяло подальше от Чанёля. 

У Бэкхёна есть одна особенность – он всегда засыпает удивительно быстро. И, пока альфа комкает подушку кулаками и дышит через рот, пытаясь выталкивать из головы пошлые образы и быть спокойнее, сам уже видит сны. Чанёль понятия не имеет, что ему снится, но тихие стоны, нередко раздающиеся к середине ночи, понимаются им вполне однозначно.

Эти минуты, в которые Бэкхён лежит рядом, тёплый, живой и открытый, вполне могут оказаться последними. Не думать об этом у Чанёля не получается, а когда омега бормочет что-то неразборчивое и доверчиво жмётся к нему, внутри начинает подниматься нечто осязаемо тёмное и жгучее.

Бэкхён трётся о него хрупким телом и выдыхает, медленно и жарко.

Чанёль посылает самоконтроль и переворачивается, нависая над омегой. Он ещё несколько секунд пребывает где-то на грани сна и реальности, позволяет прижать себя к кровати и раздвигает ноги, подаваясь навстречу альфе, но когда тот целует – возвращается в сознание. Чанёль игнорирует протестующее мычание, продолжая сминать чужие губы, а Бэкхён упирается ладонями ему в грудь. Пытается оттолкнуть, и альфа обхватывает тонкие запястья, чтобы вжать их в простыни по обе стороны от головы. Омега бьётся и извивается, силясь выползти из-под Чанёля, но каждым своим движением только усиливает его возбуждение. Шум крови в висках заглушает мысли, а Бэкхён, пытающийся отстраниться, в итоге только оказывается прижат к нему ещё плотнее. Омегу уже трясёт, и когда Чанёль стягивает с него футболку, тот испуганно цепляется за неё тонкими пальцами. В итоге ткань рвётся, обнажая горячую кожу, а Бэкхён замирает, пока альфа сжимает его бока и снова принимается целовать. Глубоко и грубо, так, что желание получить омегу под собой становится почти нестерпимым. 

Тот вдруг прикусывает его язык, и к возбуждению примешивается злость. Бэкхён снова пытается выбраться, дрожащими руками толкая альфу прочь от себя, и Чанёль действительно отстраняется. Но только чтобы снять с себя одежду, пока омега, путаясь в одеяле, отползает от него. Спустя пару секунд он неловко падает с края кровати, и уже оттуда до расстёгивающего штаны Чанёля доносится перепуганное «не надо». 

Это на секунду заставляет что-то человеческое ожить в возбуждённом мозгу. Но Бэкхён, полуголый, пятящийся от кровати, оказывается слишком соблазнительным зрелищем. Чанёль хватает его, возвращает обратно, а от соприкосновения разгорячённой кожи с чужой, бледной и тонкой, нервные окончания почти горят. Омега всё ещё лепечет что-то протестующее и умоляющее, так что Чанёль накрывает его рот широкой ладонью и прижимает худое тело к кровати. Глаза у Бэкхёна – широкие и перепуганные, но альфа слишком хорошо помнит, как тот стонал и сам к нему жался. Поэтому он занимает чужой рот поцелуем, предупреждающе рыча, когда омега снова пытается укусить, и стягивает с него штаны. Тот сдвигает ноги, желая уйти от прикосновений, но Чанёль силой заставляет его подчиниться, и от желания вытрахать из чужого тела весь этот глупый испуг перед глазами темнеет. 

Бэкхён уже не сопротивляется, а в ответ на все прикосновения только сильнее вжимается в кровать. Чанёль слишком сильный, чтобы у него остался хоть какой-то выбор, и худое тело становится покорней. Или, может, запуганней. Альфа подумал бы об этом, если бы не пелена возбуждения перед глазами, а так – только продолжает раскладывать омегу под собой и раздвигает чужие ноги коленом. 

Он уже начинает стягивать чужие трусы, когда слышит слишком громкий среди тишины всхлип.

Бэкхён закрывает лицо трясущимися руками, застывает напряжённой статуей, а Чанёль резко чувствует себя самым большим ублюдком на всей планете. Он замирает, пытаясь отдышаться и вернуть себе способность рассуждать. 

Чанёль очень чётко понимает, что мог бы продолжить, а омега ничего не смог бы с этим сделать. Перевернуть его на живот – и не будет видно слёз, вжать лицом в подушку – и никаких всхлипов. Раздеть наконец полностью. Поставить на колени, обхватить бёдра, прижать к себе. В конце концов, Бэкхёну понравится. Да что уж там, ему уже нравится – он хоть и смотрит так испуганно, словно Чанёль собирается его расчленить живьём, но запах вокруг слишком густой для одного только испуга. 

Омега всхлипывает ещё раз, коротко и сдавленно, а альфа резко заставляет себя откатиться на другую сторону кровати. Без горячего тела под собой кожа покрывается колючими мурашками, но это – ничто по сравнению с тем, как начинает кромсать что-то внутри. Потому что Бэкхён рядом срывается и плачет, несдержанно, громко, отползает от него, кусая собственную ладонь, и снова падает с кровати. Шумно и неуклюже, запутавшись в одеяле, и начинает рыдать сильнее, обнимает себя руками и впивается пальцами в худые лопатки. 

– Эй… – Бэкхён от звука его голоса вздрагивает всем телом, и Чанёль понимает, что разговаривать сейчас – бесполезно. Так что он слезает с кровати, опускается перед омегой на колени и обхватывает руками. Того не на шутку колотит, а когда Чанёль кладёт его обратно на кровать, он подтягивает колени к груди и прячет в них заплаканное лицо.

Альфа накрывает его собственным одеялом, натягивает штаны и выходит на улицу, чтобы не искушать себя больше чужим запахом.

Совесть тычет его в собственную жестокость и режет на маленькие кусочки, заставляя ощущать себя каким-то тупым зверем, и Чанёль мысленно клянётся никогда не опуститься до такого статуса.

Слова Бэкхёна о желании хотя бы умереть человеком наконец обретают смысл. 

 

Утром омега шарахается от него, прямо как в самом начале, но держится договорённостей и не отходит ни в грузовике, ни когда они выгружаются в городе. План, разработанный вожаком, кажется просто идеальным – зайти там, откуда Чанёль с Бэкхёном сбежали, напасть одновременно изнутри и снаружи, раздавить охрану, освободить волков, ограбить склады. Но всё начинает рушиться уже тогда, когда они останавливаются в паре улиц от комплекса. Люди не рискуют высовываться из домов, только глядят в окна, но какой-то бойкий мальчишка уже улепётывает от грузовиков в сторону зданий. 

Если он даст охране знать об их прибытии, то встретят их смертями и пулями. Чанёль понимает это, когда снимает пистолет с предохранителя, повторяет, когда целится в белобрысую голову, но не стреляет секунду, вторую, третью – и вздрагивает, когда голову ребёнка дробит чья-то чужая пуля.

Лухань рядом опускает ружьё с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица, и альфа впервые пытается прикинуть, насколько же сильно этот омега ненавидит людей. Потому что когда их нет рядом – он превращается в весёлого, доброго, даже заботливого, но вот в моменты, подобные этому, становится пугающе холодным и сосредоточенным.

Времени задуматься об этом нет, потому что и одинокий выстрел наверняка привлечёт лишнее внимание, а Бэкхён рядом уже показывает остальным дорогу к забору. 

Внутри здания никто не ожидает нападения, и первые несколько минут всю встречную охрану убивать оказывается до механичного просто. Поворот – человек – выстрел – следующий поворот. Чанёль диктует альфам, где должны храниться ключи от клеток, а когда Бэкхён рвётся подняться на второй этаж, где уже начинают освобождать омег, цепляет его за рукав и не даёт уйти.

– Тебе этого лучше не видеть.

Омега в ответ дёргается сильнее, чуть не оставляя в руках у Чанёля кусок своей куртки, и почти шипит:

– Думаешь, я мало что видел? – он делает паузу и продолжает едва слышно. – И чувствовал?

Чанёль морщится, чувствуя, как под рёбрами режет сожалением, и идёт за Бэкхёном. 

Люди на втором этаже уже стали трупами, а Чанёль задерживает дыхание от взвеси тяжёлых запахов. Бэкхён озирается по сторонам, пытаясь найти знакомые лица, и альфа (жалея, что знает, куда идти) ведёт его в коридорчик с кучей дверей. За первой же из них находится кто-то, явно Бэкхёну знакомый – он охает, бросаясь к лежащему на кровати омеге, и пытается привести его в чувство, но Чанёль знает, что у него ни черта не выйдет.

– Он под наркотой, – альфа дышит через рот. – Мы можем только вынести его отсюда.

– Ну так выноси, – Бэкхён кивает ему на парня, смотрящего вокруг ничего не понимающим взглядом, и Чанёль слушается (хоть и понимает, что идея плохая).

Стоит ему взять омегу на руки, как тот шумно вдыхает его запах и обвивает руками шею. Бэкхён смотрит на это округлившимися глазами, а омега продолжает, прижимается к Чанёлю, уже идущему к выходу, и шепчет на ухо что-то просящее. 

Атмосфера в грузовике, в который заносят таких омег, царит до жути тяжёлая, а Бэкхён рядом, бледный и едва не плачущий, сжимает в руках пистолет. Он сегодня ни в кого так и не выстрелил, но лишь потому, что Чанёль стрелял первее. 

– Они же будут в порядке? – голос у Бэкхёна дрожит, и Чанёль вздыхает, в очередной раз поднимаясь по лестнице.

– Я не знаю. Физически – да, спустя какое-то время, но… Некоторых в таком состоянии держали месяцами. Не думаю, что это просто пройдёт.

Бэкхён кивает, закусывая губу.

Чанёль замечает, что грузное тело на полу недостаточно мёртвое, на секунду раньше омеги. Тот застывает, когда видит направленный на него пистолет, но альфа уже отталкивает его в сторону. Бэкхён падает в ту же секунду, когда раздаётся выстрел, а пуля врезается в стену в сантиметрах от чанёлевой головы.

Омега наступает на кулак с оружием, заставляя полумёртвого мужчину застонать, а затем стреляет ему в грудь. Раз, другой, третий, явно забыв об экономии патронов, и останавливается, только когда Чанёль кладёт ладонь ему на руки.

– Ты чуть не умер, – Бэкхён тяжело дышит, а в расширенных глазах читается такой страх, что альфе даже становится лестно.

– Такое бывает, – он пожимает плечами. – И довольно часто, как ты мог заметить.

– Да, но… – омега замолкает, и Чанёль читает продолжение в дрожащих губах и ладонях, сжимающих оружие.

«… но ты оттолкнул меня собой».

«… но я за тебя испугался».

– … но он мразь, я его узнал, потому и выстрелил, – у Бэкхёна бегает взгляд, а его нервозность сохраняется все следующие часы, пока они помогают переносить вещи в машины и едут обратно.

 

Бэкхён стоит перед кроватью такой растерянно-испуганный, что в груди что-то щемит, и Чанёль вздыхает, закрывая руками лицо.

– Не бойся меня, – из-за ладоней выходит приглушённо, и Чанёль сквозь пальцы видит, как омега поднимает на него взгляд. – Я это уже говорил, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Не бойся. 

Омега стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Чанёль решает, что стоит озвучить не только это.

– Кстати, – он открывает лицо, чтобы лучше видеть реакцию, – ты стонешь во сне.

Бэкхён вздрагивает, опускает голову и заливается краской. Он заламывает руки, шепчет что-то дрожащими губами, а в итоге просто сбегает из комнаты. 

Чанёль минуты две ухмыляется в потолок, снова и снова перематывая эту картинку перед глазами, а затем заваливается спать.

Бэкхён опять начинает играть с ним в прятки, избегая днём и моментально засыпая ночью. Но вот во сне ведёт себя всё так же откровенно искушающе, и Чанёль каждое утро не забывает ему об этом напомнить. А ещё – касается при каждом удобном предлоге, обнимает, а однажды, совсем осмелев, садит его себе на колени и зарывается носом в тёмные волосы. Бэкхён не сопротивляется, только прикрывает глаза и вздрагивает от поцелуя в шею. А когда Чанёль прижимает его к себе теснее, чужой запах заметно сгущается, и это лучше любых слов говорит о том, чего на самом деле хочет омега. 

Подобные сцены случаются всё чаще, а однажды, когда Чанёль заходит домой, он видит там жутко нервного Бэкхёна, который стоит посреди комнаты и глядит на него, кусая губы. Альфа ждёт, что он скажет, и так проходит секунда, вторая, а потом он чуть не давится воздухом.

– Я хочу тебя, – омега выпаливает это меньше, чем за секунду, густо краснеет и упирает взгляд в пол.

Чанёль закусывает губу, потому что даже от этих трёх слов в крови заметно повышается градус возбуждения, и проговаривает, медленно и отчётливо:

– Ты уверен? 

– Да, – Бэкхён кивает часто и кусает губы даже без тени уверенности.

Возбуждение разливается по венам, горяча тело, а дыхание начинает сбиваться уже сейчас, от одних только мыслей и образов в голове. Реальность же должна оказаться куда более захватывающей и острой. Чанёль ждал долго, слишком долго, и это ожидание переплавляется во что-то жестокое и жадное. Всё это явно отражается на лице альфы, потому что когда он подходит к Бэкхёну, скрестившему руки на груди, то натыкается на колючий, нервный взгляд. 

– Я много что хочу с тобой сделать, и… Я вряд ли смогу остановиться, – омега вздрагивает, и Чанёль думает, что эти слова, определённо, не лучшее, что он мог сказать. Но он обязан спросить. – Так что скажи сейчас. Ты точно увер…

– Да, – Бэкхён жмурится, обхватывая голову руками, – да, блять, да! 

Омега смотрит на Чанёля с такой отчаянной решимостью, словно он собирается не переспать с ним, а драться насмерть. И целует его так же – жёстко врезается в губы, обнимает и вжимается всем телом. Где-то на задворках сознания альфе даже становится любопытно, как долго Бэкхён сможет сохранять это своё бесстрашие. Но по большей части Чанёль занят тем, что отвечает на поцелуй, жарче и глубже, кладёт руки на чужую талию и медленно, шаг за шагом, подталкивает омегу к кровати. 

Уже на этом моменте чужой напор заметно ослабевает, а стоит Бэкхёну взглянуть на кровать, как он запинается и, едва не упав, повисает на Чанёле. Тот поддерживает его, смотрящего с испугом, и решает сменить тактику. Ему и представить сложно, каких масштабов самоборьбу пережил омега перед тем, как решился отдать себя ему в руки. И он не хочет, чтобы тот об этом пожалел. Так что вместо кровати альфа прижимает Бэкхёна, уже ставшего привычным, угловатым и нерешительным, к стене. Обхватывает бледное лицо ладонями и целует так нежно, как только умеет, медленно и осторожно, чувствуя на своих губах горячее дыхание и ведя пальцами по мягким волосам. Омега отвечает, хоть и неуверенно, а Чанёль углубляет поцелуй, вместе с тем залезая руками под чертовски лишнюю футболку. Бэкхён сжимается в ответ на эти прикосновения, и хотя живот у него – горячий, руки, которыми он упирается в широкие плечи – ледяные. Чанёль отнимает их от себя, стискивает худые запястья и чуть было не впечатывает в стену – но вспоминает о нежности, и вместо этого переплетает свои пальцы с чужими. Бэкхён в ответ вдруг давится воздухом и смотрит на альфу до смешного растерянно.

Он привык к жестокости и грубости, но даже настолько простая ласка заставляет его глядеть ещё испуганней, чем обычно. Это коробит, и альфа снова целует аккуратно и неспешно, а Бэкхён вдруг пытается уйти, упирается спиной в дерево и дёргается в сторону. 

– Ну и как же твоё «да»? – Чанёль удерживает его на месте, крепко обхватив за плечи, а омега опускает голову.

– Давай… – он кусает губы, краснея, кидает на альфу беспокойный взгляд, а затем выворачивается из чужих рук и поворачивается к нему спиной. – Так… проще, – доносится до него почти шёпотом. – Пожалуйста.

Альфа замирает на пару секунд, но затем осторожно обхватывает омегу со спины и прижимает к себе. Если ему действительно проще смотреть в стену, а не на Чанёля – то пускай, как бы давно он ни хотел увидеть чужого лица в настолько откровенные моменты. Альфа пересчитывает кончиками пальцев линии рёбер, чувствуя, как напрягается омега, целует его в шею, прикусывая нежную кожу, и слышит рваный, дрожащий выдох.

В штанах давно уже стало болезненно тесно, и ему нестерпимо хочется сорваться на привычную грубость, но Чанёль собирает волю в кулак и медленно (для себя – издевательски медленно) стягивает с Бэкхёна футболку. Тот послушно поднимает руки, позволяя обнажить кожу, но как только одежда оказывается на полу – руки скрещивает и зажимается. 

Альфа обхватывает чужие ладони и разводит в стороны. Бэкхён дрожит, хотя ничего ещё толком и не началось, а когда Чанёль вжимается в него бёдрами, сглатывает шумно и замирает, абсолютно неподвижный. Чанёлю это не нравится. Чанёль хочет, чтобы омега его желал, откровенно и явно, и поэтому снова душит требовательного зверя внутри и ведёт ладонями от чужой поясницы до напряжённых сосков. На них останавливается, сжимает, гладит, играется, и скоро Бэкхён выгибается в позвоночнике, сжимая ладони в кулаки, а альфа ухмыляется чужим сорванным вздохам. 

Он оставляет омегу в покое, чтобы снять с себя майку, а Бэкхён от шороха ткани дёргается, как от звука выстрела. Но стоит на месте, а когда Чанёль прижимает его к себе, кожа к коже, начинает трястись отчётливей. 

– Боишься? – альфа ладонями чертит путь от чужих плечей к поясу, расстёгивает ремень, заглядывая омеге в лицо, и видит опущенные веки, дрожащие губы и приподнятые растерянно брови. От поцелуя в висок он дёргается в сторону, но Чанёль сквозь грубую ткань джинсов нащупывает чужой стояк, сжимает, ведёт ладонью – и получает в ответ низкий стон, который явно пытались сдержать. Но он всё равно звучит как вполне отчётливое разрешение, и альфа расстёгивает на Бэкхёне штаны, сразу после принимаясь за свои, а спустя минуту уже вжимает в стену почти полностью раздетого омегу, целует чужие лопатки, ведёт пальцами по позвоночнику, и от того, как Бэкхён выгибается, пытаясь избежать касаний, дыхание становится тяжелее, а воздух в комнате – жарче. Чанёль на грани, но пытается сохранять здравомыслие, когда обхватывает омегу за поясницу и подталкивает к кровати. Тот путается в собственных ногах, а на простынь в итоге падает, и от вида худого тела, распластанного на ткани, немалая часть здравомыслия просто сжигается. Бэкхён это словно чувствует, поворачивается к альфе лицом и пятится назад, но тот уже нависает сверху. 

Омега замирает, дышит часто и жмурится, пока Чанёль целует его в лоб, в шею, ключицы, притягивает к себе и всем телом впечатывает в твёрдый матрас. Но когда он раздвигает чужие ноги, тот вздыхает судорожно и пытается вырваться. Альфа заставляет себя закрыть глаза, начинает считать до десяти (сбивается на четырёх), а Бэкхён вдруг прижимается к нему губами. Это настолько неожиданно, что Чанёль на секунду перестаёт дышать, а омега под ним, горячий и дрожащий, переворачивается на живот и прижимается к его груди острыми лопатками.

Альфа чувствует, что струна самоконтроля внутри натянулась до предела, и когда Бэкхён позволяет стянуть с себя трусы, она оказывается в шаге от того, чтобы лопнуть. Запах вокруг сгущается, бьёт по обонянию, и Чанёль дышит через рот, когда снова заставляет себя считать чёртовы цифры.

Один – омега дёргается от поцелуя в затылок и утыкается лицом в белую простынь.

Два – альфа начинает растягивать его пальцами, а Бэкхён стонет сквозь сжатые зубы.

Три – Чанёль отбрасывает свои трусы куда-то в угол и ведёт ладонью по выступающим позвонкам, отчего омега невыносимо пошло прогибается.

Четыре – он снова сбивается со счёта, потому что от трёх пальцев сразу Бэкхён комкает простыни ладонями и раздвигает ноги шире. 

Чанёль вынимает из него пальцы, липкие от смазки, и стискивает руками чужие бока. У Бэкхёна явные проблемы с самоконтролем, он хоть и дрожит, но трётся о Чанёля и тихонько скулит, то ли испуганно, то ли просяще, и альфе сейчас слишком тяжело думать, чтобы разобраться в этом наверняка. Чанёль сжимает омегу крепче, чувствуя, как по нервам переливается почти болезненное возбуждение, а когда он начинает входить в него, тот ломается в пояснице и сжимается, пытаясь уйти.

Чанёль останавливается, тяжело дыша и закусывая губу, чтобы болью добавить себе хоть немного трезвости. Бэкхён под ним скулит громче, кусая простынь и цепляясь за неё до побелевших костяшек. 

Бэкхён не знает, что альфа не вошёл в него даже наполовину.

Чанёль кладёт ладонь ему на позвоночник и заставляет прогнуться сильнее. Омега шипит, но когда Чанёль продолжает толкаться, снова срывается на скулёж. Внутри него – слишком узко, слишком жарко и слишком хорошо, чтобы альфа смог остановиться, но он пытается хотя бы двигаться осторожней, пока Бэкхён едва не всхлипывает и выгибается так сильно, как только возможно. 

С каждым медленным толчком удовольствие всё отчётливей приливает к нервам, и с ними же омега испуганно пытается сдвинуть ноги. Чанёль не позволяет, хоть и пытается действовать аккуратней. Но наслаждение жарким и вязким разливается по венам, побуждая сорваться и двигаться так, как надо – быстрее, резче, глубже. Не даёт только память о том, что для Бэкхёна под ним всё это – впервые и, судя по болезненной дрожи, уже слишком. 

Чанёль в очередной раз входит почти до самого конца, но останавливается, тяжело дыша, давая омеге больше времени привыкнуть. Он не хочет, чтобы эта ночь запомнилась ему вот так. И потому целует во впадину между лопаток, рукой находит чужой член и обхватывает его, ведя до основания и обратно. Омега от контраста издаёт какой-то невнятный звук, глухой и гортанный, и альфа сглатывает, чувствуя, как инстинкты всё решительней застилают разум. 

– Расслабься, – получается слишком тяжело и хрипло, чтобы Бэкхён и вправду расслабился, но Чанёль парой движений ладони вырывает из его горла стон, короткий и полузадушенный. Его хватает, чтобы пелена возбуждения перед глазами стала ещё гуще, а собственный запах альфы – насыщенней.

Он ладонями обхватывает Бэкхёна за поясницу, надёжно фиксируя, не оставляя и шанса уйти, и начинает двигаться быстрее. Удовольствие тут же бьёт по нервам, срывается с губ низким стоном, а омега в первые несколько секунд отчаянно пытается вырваться, скуля и всхлипывая. Это коробит что-то под рёбрами, но Чанёль продолжает, пока Бэкхён извивается и сбивает простыни под собой. 

Как бы альфа ни пытался сохранить ошмётки контроля, толчки становятся всё более грубыми, а кожа Бэкхёна – всё более горячей и влажной. Он уже не пытается освободиться, только гнётся, хватая ртом воздух, а когда Чанёль наконец толкается на всю длину – стонет, громко и протяжно, так, что всё человеческое в мозгу окончательно перегорает. Альфа вбивается в податливое тело раз за разом, выбивая из него всё новые стоны и чувствуя, как внутри всё разгорается и рушится. Бэкхён всё ещё худой, настолько, что косточки проглядывают сквозь бледную кожу и двигаются в одном с Чанёлем ритме под аккомпанемент из задушенных стонов омеги, всё чаще срывающихся на грань крика.

Альфа сжимает челюсти, чтобы сдержать эмоции, наполняющие и разрывающие на части, но сквозь зубы то и дело вырывается что-то хриплое и низкое. Бэкхён на каждый такой звук отзывается волной мурашек, бегущих по тонкой коже, и это приятно до искорок в нервах. Чанёль закрывает глаза и ещё острее ощущает, как влажные стенки раз за разом поддаются напору и режут по нервам чистейшим удовольствием. 

Он и не подозревал, что может быть вот так.

Бэкхён и вовсе ничего не знал об этом.

Омега откровенно течёт, подаваясь навстречу чужим движениям, и Чанёль от его запаха дуреет вконец. 

Он никогда ни с кем не сцеплялся и катастрофически теряет тот момент, когда узел начинает наливаться кровью. Бэкхён чувствует это раньше него и, даже распластанный по липким от пота простыням, стонущий почти беспрерывно, дёргается вперёд, пытаясь уйти. Чанёль тут же перехватывает его под рёбра и прижимает к себе теснее. 

Спустя несколько секунд, со слишком сильным запозданием, и до его разума добирается осознание того, что это он сейчас рвёт омегу изнутри. 

Сцепка – это слишком не то что для первого раза, это довольно рискованно даже во время течки, но альфа уже ничего не может сделать, чувствуя, как новая волна удовольствия подступает к нервам. Бэкхён же хрипит в простыни, напряжённый и трясущийся от страха и боли. Чанёль прижимается к нему всем телом, целует, куда только может достать, ласкает, шепчет что-то извиняющееся, а потом тело накрывает наслаждением, плотным и ярким, таким, что альфа на какое-то время просто выпадает из реальности.

Когда первый приступ спадает, Бэкхён хнычет, пытаясь расставить ноги шире и матеря альфу сквозь сжатые челюсти. Его колотит и потряхивает, а Чанёль с облегчением понимает, что не только из-за боли. Омеге нравится. Пусть и не так сильно, как будет уже скоро, но нравится. 

Чанёль закрывает глаза, пытаясь контролировать дыхание, но снова сбивается на злополучных четырёх. 

Сцепка длится не меньше часа, выжимая из Чанёля все силы, а от Бэкхёна оставляет только что-то дрожащее и бессознательное. Он срывает себе голос, но, когда прижимается к Чанёлю, всё равно пытается сказать что-то севшим шёпотом. Чанёль разбирает только «ёбаного альфу», и ему становится совестно, потому что столько всего для одного Бэкхёна – это слишком, это жестоко, и, может, ему ещё придётся извиняться. Но прямо сейчас Чанёль обнимает худое тело, подтягивая его к себе, и накрывает их обоих одеялом. 

У Бэкхёна лицо – солёное от пота и слёз, но альфа целует его, медленно, пытаясь успокоить, и засыпает, не выпуская чужих плеч. 

Утром омега всё так же прижимается к нему, а когда Чанёль будит его неосторожным движением – смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век и, краснея, откатывается на другую сторону кровати. Он одевается, поспешно и не глядя на альфу, но всё равно остаётся каким-то растрёпанным и… Самое подходящее слово, которое приходит Чанёлю в голову, пока омега бредёт к ванной – это «затраханным», но он оставляет его при себе. 

 

Чанёль надеется, что теперь всё наконец пойдёт так, как надо, но Бэкхён весь день избегает его с удвоенной силой, носясь от барака к бараку и от теплицы к теплице. Вечером же вместо приветствия целует, почти так же отчаянно, как вчера, и действует с таким напором, что у альфы и мысли не остаётся о каких-то разговорах. У него в принципе не получается о чём-то думать, когда омега расстёгивает его ремень и позволяет раздевать себя. Он снова дрожит, дёргается от каждого прикосновения, но когда Чанёль пытается быть нежнее – становится только хуже. Бэкхён уходит от поцелуев, а стоит альфе его обнять – отворачивается к стене, слишком резко, словно вынужденно, и прогибается ему навстречу.

Чанёль втрахивает его в эту же стену, грубо перехватив за шею и чувствуя, как от чужих стонов сносит остатки разума. Бэкхён цепляется за дерево влажными ладонями, поначалу снова пытается вырваться, но в итоге кончает, когда альфа к этому ещё даже не близок. Он вбивается в худое тело, которое становится всё покорнее с каждым толчком, и хотя на этот раз не доводит дело до сцепки, оргазм всё равно напоминает небольшую смерть, полную чувств и хаоса. Омегу по-прежнему колотит, а утром он (кажется, впервые) просыпается раньше него. И уходит, оставляя в одиночестве. 

Их отношения теряют последнее напоминание о нормальности, потому что Бэкхён избегает его, избегает даже разговоров, а ночью опять провоцирует на секс, грубый, почти жестокий, и не то чтобы Чанёлю не нравилось – но он хочет, чтобы Бэкхёну это нравилось не меньше. Однако когда омега после оргазмов скулит и плачет, это никак не похоже на что-то нормальное. И это режет прямо по сердцу, побуждая прижать Бэкхёна к себе, обнять его, поцеловать в лоб, почти как ребёнка.

Омега от этого невинного поцелуя вдруг начинает плакать сильнее, и в этот момент до Чанёля наконец доходит.

Бэкхён видел много примеров того, что делали с омегами. Примеров насилия и откровенного унижения. А если омеге не повезло со временем, и всё ему происходящее нравилось, то это окончательно уравнивало его с грязью. Бэкхён видел это. Он не мог этого не запомнить. И даже если знал, что бывает как-то иначе, то не верил – потому и не подпускал к себе настолько долго. Но когда пришёл к Чанёлю, наверняка как минимум надеялся. И Чанёль даже пытался оправдать эти надежды – пока не сорвался и не использовал тело омеги на полную. 

Уже тогда нужно было развернуть его к себе лицом и целовать в губы. 

Но Бэкхёну всё равно понравилось. Остро и сильно, так, что теперь он ломается под Чанёлем каждую чёртову ночь. И, кажется, презирает себя за это. Может, даже ненавидит. И уж точно считает, что человечного отношения просто не заслуживает, а потому шарахается от ласки как от огня.

Альфа прижимает его ближе, гладит по волосам, и Бэкхён в ответ утыкается ему в плечо.

В эту же минуту Чанёль решает вправить ему мозги и мысленно материт себя за то, что не понял ничего раньше. Преступный идиотизм. Катастрофический. Но – он надеется – поправимый.

 

Утром Бэкхён особенно отзывчивый, стонет тихо уже от первого поцелуя и обнимает за плечи горячими руками. На то, чтобы он опомнился, правда, хватает нескольких секунд – и омега становится зажатым, пытается перевернуться на спину, но Чанёль хватает его за плечи и не позволяет.

– Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, – проговаривает он, глядя в чужие глаза, тёмные, спустя пару мгновений – испуганные, и снова целует омегу, нежно и медленно.

Того от этого колотит не хуже, чем от жёсткого траха, и Чанёль улыбается в поцелуй. Бэкхён краснеет, явно не зная, куда себя деть, и в итоге просто дрожит, цепляясь пальцами за чужие плечи и позволяя альфе делать всё, что он хочет. Чанёль же целует его, в губы, в шею, в ключицы, гладит ладонями разгорячённую кожу и опускается всё ниже. В голову приходит мысль, которая не даст альфе увидеть чужого лица, но зато совершенно точно перевернёт что-то в мировозррении Бэкхёна. 

У него уже стоит, и когда альфа обхватывает чужой член ладонью, омега тут же начинает елозить по простыни, а спустя пару движений – уже вцепляется ладонями в его руки и пытается убрать. Но Чанёль продолжает, заставляя Бэкхёна вжаться головой в подушки, а когда он берёт его в рот – тот стонет гортанно и низко. 

Что делать, Чанёль знает не слишком хорошо (в воспоминаниях – только ночь в разграбленной деревне, какая-то девушка и целый ворох всего, на что она была готова ради спасения), но он быстро осваивается, понимая, что омеге нравится так же, как и ему самому. Глубоко и быстро, так, что он выгибается в позвоночнике и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Чанёль держит его, не давая что-то сделать, и чужие стоны скоро становятся короткими и рваными. Омеге не хватает воздуха, и самого его тоже надолго не хватает – скоро во рту становится солоно, и альфа сплёвывает куда-то на ковёр.

– Зачем… – Бэкхён пытается говорить, но Чанёль снова целует его и прижимает к кровати. Аккуратно и осторожно, пытаясь каждым движением показать, что омега ему дорог, раз уж до того это не дошло ни после побега, ни после истории с пулей. 

Влажное тело под ним расслабляется окончательно, и через несколько минут Чанёль наконец слышит в ответ на свои движения стоны, не смешанные с болью. Наслаждение раскатывается по телу так же ярко, как и всегда, но от вида Бэкхёна, вцепившегося в его плечи и стонущего всё громче, словно усиливается в несколько раз. Омега и вправду чертовски красивый в такие моменты, смотрящий из-под полуопущенных век с лишающим сознания удовольствием и подающийся навстречу. Он сейчас вряд ли что-то соображает, действует на чистых инстинктах, и оттого – восхитительно правильно, так, что у Чанёля перехватывает дыхание и ток бежит по жилам. Но он контролирует себя, не позволяя всему происходящему скатиться во что-то прежнее и низкое, и держится до самого конца, после которого омега, дрожащий и раскрасневшийся, утыкается ему в ключицы. 

– Так... – его голос, хриплый и тихий, пробирается прямо под кожу. – Зачем?

Он поднимает на Чанёля взгляд влажных и покрасневших глаз, а тот молится, чтобы омега снова не заплакал. Не когда всё настолько хорошо.

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты от меня убегал, – он улыбается при виде того, как Бэкхён снова краснеет. – И я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно из-за меня. И из-за того, что ты меня хочешь. 

Омега смотрит с растерянностью, но Чанёль почему-то уверен, что это скоро окончательно изменится. По крайней мере, начало положено. Их начало, начало общины, начало чего-то нового и лучшего. 

Чанёль надеется.

И от этого впервые в жизни не хочется заржать или ударить себя по лицу в наказание за наивность.


	7. инстинкт поиска

Чанёль прижимает чужие запястья к кровати и ждёт (считая вдохи-выдохи, чтобы не сорваться), когда Бэкхён под ним перестанет дрожать побитым щенком. 

Какая-то неделя – и всё стало гораздо лучше. Спокойнее. Легче.

Но омегу всё ещё постоянно клинит на самоненависть, что иногда – как сейчас – выливается в приступы страха. Возможно, даже паники. Чанёль в этом толком не разбирается, нормально поговорить не получилось ни разу, а чужую дрожь (пока она не переходила в слёзы) можно было толковать как душе угодно. Впрочем, альфа и этим не злоупотреблял. Аккуратный, как на минном поле. Ежедневно. Ежеминутно. Это заваливало душу тоннами напряжения и злости, но… Но иногда Бэкхён ему улыбался. И это, определённо, стоило чанёлевых нервов.

Взгляд из-под ресниц, когда омега наконец перебарывает что-то в себе и смотрит своими тёмными (немного покрасневшими) глазами, тоже стоит многого. Как и возможность целовать, стискивая чужие запястья и прижимаясь всем телом. 

Бэкхён зажатый до ужаса, но Чанёль надеется, что и это изменится. Постепенно. 

Дело пошло бы проще, если бы другие альфы (и даже пара бет) не косились на Бёна так, что хотелось врезать сходу, и не отвешивали шутливо-грубоватых комплиментов от случая к случаю. Ничего выходящего за рамки. Ничего, над чем бы не посмеялся обычный омега с нормальной психикой. Но вот Бэкхёна от каждой фразы в стиле «причёску поправь, а то твой альфа там уже отпечаток оставил» дёргало, как от разряда током. Чанёль защищал бы его от приставаний (если бы кто-то на них осмелился), защищал бы от оружия, смерти, голода, непогоды или плохого настроения. Но не может же он давать подзатыльник каждому, кто не так посмотрит или выразится. 

Бэкхён стонет, прикусывая чужую губу, и бьётся, пытаясь высвободить запястья.

Чанёль, на самом деле, зол. Постоянно. Сильно. И не на стаю, которая вела себя вполне нормально, не лезла не в своё дело и даже не спрашивала, а почему это вроде как истинные даже метками не обменяются (запахи смешались – уже слава богу). А на омегу. Который всё ещё относился к нему, почти как ко врагу. 

Моменты вроде этого, когда он раздвигает ноги, трётся призывно и провоцирует на что-то большее, не в счёт. 

Потому что сразу после – Чанёль знает – Бэкхён или заснёт, или попытается уйти куда-нибудь далеко и надолго. По очень важным делам. До следующего вечера, когда явится на порог, молчащий упрямо, смущённый, и начнёт стаскивать с себя одежду. 

Альфа иногда позволяет себе мучить его. Совсем немного. Не набрасываться, тянуть время, превращая омегу в пластилин и почти заставляя его умолять. 

Бэкхён, конечно же, не просил. Ничего и никогда. Только смотрел с обидой, едва ли не отчаянием, когда Чанёль в очередной раз игрался в трепетность. Но, как правило, его терпение кончалось гораздо быстрее, чем терпение омеги. И тот вскоре захлёбывался своими (как оказалось) чертовски громкими стонами.

Смелость Бэкхёна, как всегда, кончается вместе с одеждой. Он больше не целует. Но и не пытается вырваться. Только смотрит со жгучей смесью из страха и желания, от которой в груди тяжелеет. Кусает губы. Не провоцирует, просто контролирует себя из рук вон плохо, и снова его трясёт куда сильнее нормального. 

Чанёль знает, что ему омега позволяет, сам, добровольно, но всё равно чувствует… дискомфорт. 

Чужие руки под его ладонями такие худые и хрупкие, что оставлять на них синяки кажется чем-то непростительным.

Но что ещё можно сделать, когда Бэкхён вдруг пытается сдвинуть ноги и выбраться из-под него, Чанёль не знает. Он сжимает сильнее, заставляя омегу смотреть прямо ему в глаза, и проговаривает – медленно и, как может, спокойно – что Бэкхёну не нужно бояться. И стыдиться не нужно. Вот так, лицом к лицу – это хорошо, правильно, приятно, нам обоим, так что не выёбывайся.

Чанёль добавляет: пожалуйста.

Чанёль добавляет: я бы отпустил тебя, если бы ты сам ко мне не пришёл. 

Бэкхён сдаётся, только краснеет густо и шепчет, что Чанёль – мудак и садист, и за что только ему всё это.

Остаётся лишь надеяться на то, что омега шутит. Чанёль редко бывал свидетелем такого, но Лухань рассказывал, что Бэкхён умеет шутить, и очень удачно, и вообще, он замечательный и общительный, почему ты смотришь так удивлённо? 

Кожа у Бэкхёна – липкая и горячая, он снова позволяет себя целовать, и даже сам углубляет поцелуй, но свои руки из чанёлевых всё ещё пытается вырвать. Это здорово напоминает какую-то горизонтальную драку, и Чанёль знает, что он в ней победит. Не позволит омеге повернуться к нему спиной и лишить происходящее всякой чувственной окраски. Не позволит уйти после, прижмёт к себе и вытащит из него хоть немного той самой общительности, которой Бэкхён делится со всеми, кроме него.

Чанёль понимает, что омегу в этом винить не стоит. У него в мозгах слишком прочно переломана та часть, которая отвечает за отношения. И чёрт знает, когда она исправится, если всё продолжится в том же духе.

Бэкхён бёдрами обхватывает его бока, кусает губу почти до крови и каждым своим движением просит. Чанёль бы многое отдал, чтобы услышать подобную просьбу вслух, и он обязательно когда-нибудь омегу до такого доведёт, но не прямо сейчас. Потому что нервы у него у самого готовы лопнуть, а жар под кожей грозится окончательно пережечь разум. 

Наверное, только в такие моменты Бэкхён с ним искренен. Когда раскрывает тёмно-малиновые губы, стонет сдавленно в ответ на первый толчок и повышает ноту с каждым новым. Цепляется за него изо всех сил и без слов подсказывает: сильнее. 

Грубее. 

Жёстче. 

Чанёль раз за разом обещает себе не идти на поводу у бэкхёновых (явно внушённых, пусть даже самим себе) желаний, но, чаще всего, обещание сдержать не выходит. Омега для этого слишком чувствительный, отзывчивый и громкий. 

Катись всё в пекло, когда Бэкхён сам насаживается глубже и сжимает ладони в дрожащие кулаки. 

Единственное, чего альфе (он знает, он проверял) сейчас нельзя – так это целовать. Бэкхён тут же отвернётся, пытаясь спрятать лицо в пышной подушке, и после всего точно также попытается спрятаться. И так не может продолжаться вечность. Для Чанёля – не может. А отказываться от Бэкхёна он не планирует до конца своих дней. Нужно только вбить в упрямую голову омеги, что на меньшее альфа не согласен.

Бэкхён вытягивается струной, прижимаясь к альфе всем телом и открывая длинную шею. 

Чанёль ещё раз посылает всё к чёрту и приникает к ней губами. Целует, пробуя солоноватую кожу на вкус, а затем и прикусывает. Венка часто-часто бьётся под тонкой кожей, пока Бэкхён вдруг замирает (всего на секунду, после которой опять не сдерживает стона, почти что крика). 

Сжать зубы чуть сильнее, почувствовать чужую кровь на языке – и омега точно поймёт, что никуда от него не денется.

Чанёль сжимает. Бэкхён наконец кричит, низко, протяжно, с таким удовольствием, что альфа не сдерживает довольной улыбки.

Его омега.

Навсегда – его.

Бэкхён царапает ему лопатки, хнычет, и Чанёль окончательно отпускает себя. Ощущение времени постепенно теряется, остаётся только разгорячённый омега, удушающий жар в теле и солёный привкус во рту.

Лёжа потом в кровати и прижимая Бэкхёна к себе, альфа не сразу замечает, что тот плачет. И даже не так, как раньше. Не испуганно, а как-то… зло. Сжав губы в тонкую линию и смотря на него с неподдельной ненавистью. Чанёль не успевает спросить, в чём дело, как Бэкхён уже ударяет по его груди ладонями.

– Какого… – всхлипы душат его настолько сильно, что у альфы в груди что-то скрежещет и колет. – Какое… – омега обхватывает себя руками и, кажется, пытается успокоиться, но руки Чанёля отталкивает с мгновенной реакцией, – право… ты… и-имел…

Он давится слезами, не в состоянии договорить. Но альфа и без того, кажется, понимает, почему ему сейчас приходится терпеть удары и насильно его обнимать. 

«Какое право ты имел на метку?».

Чанёль, если честно, теряется от такой реакции. Потому что у него на Бэкхёна есть все возможные права. И потому что он готов позволить ему ответить тем же. Чанёль никогда не страдал сентиментальностью, но даже для него обмен метками казался чем-то важным, сакральным, и, по идее, счастливым.

– Да отпусти ты меня! – Бэкхён упорно пытается выпутаться из его рук. Альфа в ответ лишь прижимает его к себе теснее, не давая шевелиться, и кожей чувствует чужое дыхание где-то в районе ключиц. 

– Выпусти… – из омежьего голоса быстро испаряется злость, остаётся только отчаяние и слёзы. – Чанёль. Выпусти меня.

В груди от такого тона запускается мясорубка, и альфа ослабляет нажим. Бэкхён откатывается от него так далеко, как только возможно, чтобы не упасть. Упирается взглядом в потолок. Мясорубка тут же начинает молотить ещё жёстче, потому что лицо у омеги – заплаканное, губы, ещё красные от поцелуев, дрожат, а брови сведены в жалобно-прямую линию. Он пальцами касается шеи, по которой стекает кровь, и начинает выглядеть ещё несчастнее. 

– Кто тебе позволил? А? – он закрывает лицо руками, и альфа едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, не отнять ладоней, не попытаться успокоить. – Я никогда не хотел тебе принадлежать. Ты знаешь?

Чанёль догадывается. 

– И кому же хотел? – он контролирует каждый произносимый звук, чтобы в нём не отразилась злость.

– Никому! – Бэкхён садится на кровати и смотрит на Чанёля, склонив голову. – Отношения вообще не должны так работать! Почему вы все не понимаете? Я не хочу, чтобы моя судьба определялась каким-то ёбаным запахом, чтобы ты мог делать со мной что угодно, и все считали бы это нормальным, чтобы ты… – он касается шеи и морщится, – ставил на мне метку и отбирал вообще любой выбор. Я хочу… – омега запинается, пытаясь подобрать слова, но за него продолжает Чанёль.

– Чтобы было как у людей? – от одного этого разит такой наивностью и романтизмом, что хочется улыбнуться. Останавливает только то, с какой грустью Бэкхён кивает. – Но мы не люди.

– И тебе не жаль? – омега поднимает взгляд и смотрит с какой-то непонятной Чанёлю надеждой.

– А если бы мы были людьми… – альфа закусывает губу, но всё-таки задаёт вопрос, – ты был бы со мной?

– Нет.

Бэкхён отвечает слишком быстро, тут же тушуется и, кажется, сам не до конца верит своим словам. Вот только Чанёля всё равно режет прямо между лёгких. Он прикрывает глаза, повторяя себе, что омега имеет право на своё мнение. Даже такое. 

– Значит, мне не жаль.

– Нет, я… я не знаю, – выдёргивает его из считания до двадцати жалобный голос. – Не знаю. Ты не такой, каким я тебя боялся. Доволен? – Бэкхён сжимает простыню в руках так сильно, что вполне может её порвать. – Но ты мог бы быть хоть чёртовым принцем, и это нихрена бы не изменило. Нельзя так убивать свободу. 

– Ну так поставь на мне свою метку, – Чанёль садится рядом и, подумав пару секунд, пытается обнять омегу за голые плечи. Тот тут же отодвигается, на что альфа только вздыхает. – Мы истинные, Бэкхён. Обычно такому радуются. 

– Ты мог не заметить, – в уши вместе с голосом вливается что-то едкое, – но я стараюсь не опускаться до волчьего уровня, что бы вы там ни считали нормальным. Так что нет, спасибо, я не собираюсь делать из тебя какую-то вещь с определённым до смерти владельцем. Хотя о чём я, прости, когда это омеги считались владельцами.

– Ты мог не заметить, – у Чанёля не получается проигнорировать слова про «опускание» до своего уровня, так что в тоне пробивается вполне отчётливый сарказм, – но мы сейчас вообще-то в одной кровати. И прежде чем рассуждать о своей драгоценной свободе, мог бы хоть одеться для приличия. 

– Да катись ты нахуй, – Бэкхён и вправду начинает одеваться, а Чанёль падает обратно на кровать и едва не воет. 

Если они с омегой сталкиваются вне этой комнаты, работают где-то вместе или тренируются, то Бэкхён (чаще всего) просто отличный парень. Понятливый, умный, с ним можно о чём-то поговорить или над чем-то посмеяться. Но как только Чанёль даёт хоть какой-то намёк на то, что они вообще-то не просто друзья, тот становится до жути замкнутым и сложным. Как уместить в чужой голове, что можно, можно, чёрт возьми, быть и друзьями, и любовниками одновременно, альфа не знает. 

 

– Нет его здесь, можешь заходить, – окликает Чанёль светловолосую макушку. Лухань снова появляется в дверном проёме и смотрит с немного отчаянным вопросом в глазах. – Нет здесь Сехуна. Нет. Он сегодня строит забор, а отсюда до забора метров сто. 

Лухань кивает благодарно, скользит внутрь и скоро уже присоединяется к бетам, считающим доски на другой стороне амбара.

Чанёль усмехается про себя, потому что забавнее смущённого Бэкхёна может быть только смущённый Лухань. Смелый, дерзкий, хладнокровный убийца, отличный боец. Осознавший, что один из освобождённых бойцов его истинный, даже раньше, чем это учуял сам альфа. Бледный и дёрганый теперь, прячущийся от него по всему лагерю при каждом удобном случае. 

С одной стороны, Чанёль сочувствовал Сехуну. Они никогда особо не общались, но раз ему в омеги достался Лухань, то сложно было не посочувствовать. С ним всё должно быть даже сложнее, чем с Бэкхёном. Тем более что стреляет Лухань лучше, психанёт – и закончит историю снайперским выстрелом в голову. 

А с другой, Чанёлю было немного жаль самого омегу. Потому что Сехун – сильный, жестокий и нетерпеливый. К слову, из-за этого он порой проигрывал в драках, оказываясь на грани смерти. А на Луханя при редких встречах смотрел таким тяжёлым взглядом, что даже Бэкхён инстинктивно жался к Чанёлю ближе (хотя как раз за такие моменты Чанёль был готов Сехуну сказать спасибо).

Жаль только, вот уже третий день Бэкхён посвящает себя заботе о больных омегах, не появляется дома и огрызается при встрече. Чанёль не собирается извиняться перед ним (потому что ему не за что извиняться) или как-то выслуживаться. Но отсутствие омеги ощущается дырой меж рёбер, через которую холод разносится по всему телу и мурашками пробивается на коже. Дыру жизненно необходимо заполнить. И никем иным, как Бэкхёном. Его прикосновениями, его взглядами и его голосом, пусть даже он говорит совсем не то, что Чанёль хочет слышать.

В дверном проёме показывается Сехун, безошибочно учуявший, откуда ему стоит взять досок, а Лухань у стены роняет какие-то коробки на пол. Волнуется, приседает вниз (то ли собирая коробки, то ли прячась за ними), а Сехун идёт прямо к нему подчёркнуто медленной походкой. 

Чанёль узнаёт себя во всей этой осторожности и мысленно желает альфе удачи. 

Беспокойство за Луханя всё ещё никуда не девается, потому что Сехун младше самого Чанёля и, скорее всего, не успел застать прежний мир. Вряд ли много общался с омегами. Не теми, которые ещё не отошли от борделя и изводили весь лагерь своими запахами из запертого дома, а теми, с которыми по-человечески. И Чанёль не уверен, что Сехуну хватит выдержки пройти весь тот путь, через который он до сих пор идёт к Бэкхёну. Но, в любом случае, это не его дело. А Лухань не даст себя в обиду.

Правда, растерянность (на грани испуга) в его глазах, когда Сехун садится рядом и помогает ему собрать рассыпавшиеся детали, говорит об обратном.

Но мысли Чанёля чем дальше, тем больше заняты Бэкхёном. Который ведь занимается действительно важным делом. Среди тех омег есть его ближайшие друзья. И всем им сейчас до ужаса херово из-за недостатка той дряни, которой их пичкали. Вожак (как оказалось, в прошлой жизни – врач) вроде как даже планировал ещё раз наведаться в город за той химией, чтобы омеги слезали с неё постепенно. 

Стоило Чанёлю представить, что среди этих омег мог оказаться Бэкхён – и сердце заливало какой-то горькой злостью. И ведь Бэкхён был бы, если бы только не его фобии и упрямство, привёдшее, в итоге, на ринг. После такой логической цепочки альфа даже готов был признать, что Бэкхён в чём-то прав. 

Но затем тот оказывается первым добровольцем в налёт на город, и внутри просыпается желание запереть его на пару-тройку замков, чтобы не подставлялся опасностям. 

Бэкхён через весь зал, полный народу, кидает на Чанеля взгляд с вызовом. 

Конечно же, Чанёль тоже поедет в город.

Конечно же, Бэкхён каким-то чудом смывается непонятно куда, и засыпает альфа опять в одиночестве. 

Когда следующим вечером омега косит под партизана и (как ему кажется) незаметно залезает в другой грузовик, Чанёль думает вытащить его оттуда и усадить рядом с собой. Но решает всё-таки не устраивать сцены перед всей стаей. Одиночество раздражает, и план Ифаня альфа слушает лишь краем уха. Внимательнее – только с того места, где ночуют они прямо в городе. Ради секретности. Приезжают ночью, тихо разъезжаются по заброшенным зданиям, днём разведывают склады и способы их ограбления, вечером грабят, на ночь прячутся снова. Ждут, пока всё не уляжется, ещё целый день. И, только когда уже точно никто не проследит и не выйдет на их поселение, уезжают обратно.

Чем дольше люди не знают, что один из их лагерей теперь волчий, тем больше у них времени на подготовку обороны (которая вскоре однозначно пригодится). 

 

– Ты что, собираешься ночевать с другими альфами?

Которые, между прочим, любезно выделили парам отдельные комнаты в относительно чистой (свежие пятна крови на полу – не в счёт) квартире. 

Бэкхён мотает головой, но пройти внутрь не спешит. Сомневается. Думает себе что-то. Ломается. Чанёль, привыкший уже, терпеливо ждёт. 

– Но не прикасайся ко мне.

Лухань за стенкой примерно то же самое выпаливает Сехуну.

Чанёль поднимает руки и отвечает лаконичным «конечно». Чем меньше слов – тем меньше шансов, что Бэкхён заметит глухую злость в его тоне.

Сехун, кажется, не отвечает ничего, и сердце колет беспокойством за Луханя. 

Но это не его дело.

Его – это не прикасаться, когда Бэкхён лежит в каких-то сантиметрах от альфы, а воздух за считанные минуты насквозь пропитывается его запахом. Чанёль дышит через рот, методично перебирает пальцами бахрому на диване и думает о завтрашней драке. Или о помидорах, которые скоро созреют в теплицах. Или о людях, которые жили здесь до этого вечера. О чём угодно, кроме того, что Бэкхён не сможет ему сопротивляться, если прижать его сейчас к покрывалу. А скоро даже и не захочет. В квартире, правда, есть ещё куча куда более одиноких альф, и трахаться у них под носом – это не слишком уместно… Но, в конце концов, омеге можно просто заткнуть рот. 

Чанёль едва не рычит, впечатывая кулак в подушку.

И терпит. 

Он до последнего времени даже не подозревал, какие же у него огромные запасы терпения. Которые активизируются одним-единственным пугливым взглядом. 

Когда из-за стены доносится тихий вскрик, Бэкхён моментально подскакивает и садится. Чанёль следует его примеру, а спустя пару секунд слышит тонкое «не надо» Луханя и грубое «заткнись» в ответ. 

Выходит, у Сехуна терпения оказалось куда меньше.

Бэкхён смотрит на альфу с почти кричащим беспокойством в глазах, а тот в ответ только пожимает плечами. Сехун давно уже бегал за своей омегой. И он не настолько отбитый, чтобы сделать тому действительно больно. Да и слишком уж хорошо Чанёль сейчас его понимает. 

«Нет, нет, нет», едва слышное, немного истеричное, прерывается звуком пощёчины. Бэкхён вздрагивает так, словно это его ударили, а затем начинает выбираться из-под одеяла. 

– Эй, что ты собираешься сделать?

– А почему ты ничего не делаешь? – Бэкхён явно надеется на помощь.

– Потому что это не наше дело. 

Омега набирает в лёгкие воздуха, явно собираясь выпалить что-то глупое и громкое. Чанёль успевает сгребсти его в охапку и закрыть рот быстрее, чем это случается. Всё происходящее в соседней комнате вряд ли слышно в остальной квартире (их разделяет немаленький коридор), и привлекать лишнее внимание не стоит ну хотя бы ради Луханя. Бэкхёну ли не знать, как потом можно краснеть из-за шуточек и похлопываний по плечу.

А вот Лухань кричит, коротко, сорвано, что-то, чертовски напоминающее «отпусти». Омега на коленях тут же возится, пытаясь слезть (зря), а Чанёль держит его крепче и шепчет на ухо:

– Не наше, Бэкхён. Они друг другу предназначены. И Лухань в итоге будет кричать уже совсем по другой причине. Ты же вроде должен понимать?

Омега мычит ему в ладонь, и Чанёль убирает руку.

– Я… – Бэкхён выдыхает судорожно, на грани всхлипа. – Это не так работает. Лу… Он… Господи, да его насиловали кучу раз, и чем сильнее он кричал, тем больше потом ненавидел, Чанёль, ему нужно помочь! Ты не понима…

Альфа прерывает Бэкхёна ладонью и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Пытается,

во-первых, игнорировать тот факт, что омега чертовски горячий, хрупкий и сидит у него на коленях,

во-вторых, не прислушиваться к тому, как Лухань за стеной о чём-то Сехуна умоляет (расслышать конкретные слова получается плохо, но сам голос звучит до ужаса беспомощно), 

в-третьих, как-то втолковать Бэкхёну, что переживать не стоит, Сехун с Луханем будет до конца жизни и тот совершенно зря его боится. 

Но ведь боится.

Чанёль, на самом деле, хочет помочь, потому что представить, как с Бэкхёном так обращаются – и ладони уже сжимаются в кулаки. Но Лухань ведь – не Бэкхён. 

– Они разберутся, – альфа ведёт ладонью по чужой футболке, и ему стоит немалых моральных сил под неё не залезть. – Сехун знает, что делать со своим омегой. Уж точно лучше, чем ты. 

Запахи в комнате сгущаются сильнее, заволакивая мозг дурманом. Но Бэкхён умудряется это игнорировать, кусает альфе руку и, как только он её отдёргивает, тянет дрожащее «пожалуйста».

Чанёлю даже кажется, что он ослышался.

Бэкхён просит ещё раз, тихо и как-то безнадёжно.

Чанёль готов по второму кругу убеждать его – за стеной происходит именно то, что должно происходить. Но, уже безо всяких ханевых слов, доносится звук второй пощёчины. А потом – и вполне полноценного удара, на который отвечает только еле слышный всхлип. 

– Будь здесь, – Чанёль ссаживает Бэкхёна на диван, и от благодарности в его взгляде сердце щемит. 

Из-за чувства солидарности альфа всё ещё не уверен, что стоит вмешиваться, но Сехун, если что, поймёт. Наверное. Даже если нет, то его раздражение Чанёль переживёт, а вот с ещё одной бэкхёновой обидой было бы как-то сложнее. Да и Лухань всё-таки вряд ли такой сильный, каким кажется.

Двери здесь открываются почти бесшумно.

Сехун не замечает чужого присутствия до тех пор, пока Чанёль не кидает громкое «стой!». Готовый убрать его от омеги насильно, если потребуется. Потому что Бэкхён был прав. До страшного прав. Сехун прижимает Луханя к стене без намёка на нежность, шарит руками по полураздетому телу, а когда омега пытается даже не оттолкнуть – просто разжать руки, которые слишком сильно сжимают кожу – тот вцепляется ему в горло и начинает душить. Совершенно слетевший с катушек. Чанёль и это понимает, сам не раз и не два был на грани, но вот омеги такое понимать не желают. И что-то подсказывает альфе, что прощать - тоже. 

Сехун не обращает внимания на окрик, но зато Лухань смотрит с откровенной паникой и пытается убрать от себя чужие руки. По шее, между сехуновых пальцев, стекает кровь, и Чанёль мысленно поражается его решимости. Или, может, идиотизму. По крайней мере, ставить метку вот так вот, сходу, точно не стоило. 

К счастью, Чанёль знает, как дерётся Сехун и как его побеждать. В два шага преодолевает комнату, ещё раз (вдруг сработает) говорит остановиться, но в итоге оттаскивает силой. Блокирует удар в скулу, ударяет в ответ – несильно, просто, чтобы прочистить мозги – и наблюдает за тем, как в чужих глазах постепенно проявляется осознание. 

Бэкхён (кто бы сомневался) показывается в дверях уже через пару секунд, а при виде сползающего по стене Луханя тут же кидается к нему. Сехун тоже пытается опуститься на пол, но Чанёль хватает его за локоть и тащит к выходу из комнаты. 

– Он тебя сейчас и слушать не станет, – говорит вполголоса, готовясь прочитать целую лекцию по обращению с омегами. – Поверь, я точно знаю. 

– Но… – растерянный Сехун выглядит чертовски непривычно.

– Это не так работает, – вспоминает слова Бэкхёна альфа. – Ты ему по-любому нравишься, но он бы потом тебя возненавидел. 

Сехун, кажется, не понимает.

– Им важна свобода.

Потому что на самом деле её у них нет.

– И пытайся… лучше себя контролировать. Намного лучше, – Чанёль валится на диван, и ему становится даже жаль Сехуна, которого нехило так дёргает из-за доносящихся досюда ханевых всхлипов.

Сехун валится рядом и зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы.

Если Чанёль правильно помнит, ему должно быть семнадцать. Лухань ненамного старше, но всё же старше, и, Чанёль надеется, проявит что-то вроде понимания. 

– Что мне делать? – вопросительное, немного отчаянное, и Чанёль чувствует себя каким-то гуру. 

– Заставь понять, что он тебе важен, – он делает паузу, и в итоге решает при случае просто подсунуть ему журнальчик, который давно ещё нашёл в грузовике и в котором была целая колонка советов. Очевидных, в основном, а иногда ещё и глупых, но Сехуну явно не помешают. Чанёль, по крайней мере, благодаря им начал пытаться не смотреть на Бэкхёна слишком плотоядно. И это сработало, тот действительно стал спокойней. – Но если у меня из-за тебя ещё хоть раз сорвётся довольно перспективная ночь, я лично научу Луханя обращаться с ножами. 

– Научи его в любом случае. Я серьёзно. Я не хотел… так, – Сехун рывком поднимается на ноги и самым решительным образом идёт к выходу. Чанёль альфу не останавливает – всё равно его из ханевой комнаты непременно вытолкает Бэкхён. Если повезёт, то даст перед этим извиниться. 

 

Всё-таки истинность – это действительно беспощадно. 

Чанёль понимает это как никогда отчётливо благодаря Луханю, который едва не теряет сознание из-за того, что в Сехуна попадает пуля. Омега ещё вчера смотреть на него не мог, но зато сейчас бросается через десяток смертельно опасных метров, чтобы перевязать рану. Слишком близкую к артерии. Бэкхён бросается ему на помощь, а Чанёль, матерясь сквозь зубы, пытается прикрыть их обоих стрельбой по толстым колоннам. За ними – последние охранники склада, и их уже обходят с боков, но пока они ещё стреляют и могут ранить (слово «убить» не хочется произносить даже мысленно) омег. 

Чёрт бы побрал Ифаня с его мнением о том, что всем позволено участвовать в операциях. 

Лично Бэкхёну с его безрассудством Чанёль бы уж точно запретил. 

Охранников наконец добивают, и альфа помогает оттащить Сехуна обратно к грузовикам. Тот выживет, скорее всего, пуля не задела ничего слишком уж важного, но Лухань всё равно выглядит до жути перепуганным. Чанёль его понимает. Будь на месте Сехуна Бэкхён, он бы… Он не может представить, что бы тогда чувствовал. И не хочет.

Да и времени на это нет, когда нужно как можно быстрее погрузить в кузова как можно больше всего на свете (наркотики нашли самыми первыми, теперь просто брали всё остальное).

Ресурсы у этой цивилизации кончаются очень быстро, и когда последнее хранилище вроде этого опустеет, грызня за еду, воду и вещи грозит разгореться звериная. 

Чанёлю вдруг становится любопытно узнать о том, а каким Бэкхён был до вируса и катастроф. Если те омеги придут в себя, то их точно стоит расспросить. Но для начала – хотя бы и самого Бэкхёна, который сменил гнев на милость. Настолько, что даже залезает в один с альфой грузовик.

Что бы ни думал сам омега по этому поводу, но ему чертовски идёт чанёлева метка. Тёмно-алый полукруг на белой шее, аккуратный и пожизненный. Чанёль всё-таки хочет получить от Бэкхёна такую же. Когда-нибудь. Когда он наконец до этого дойдёт, шаг за шагом, оставив все свои людские привычки в людском погибающем мире.

Может, примерно тогда же Чанёль наконец хотя бы себе признается в том, что его тяга к Бэкхёну не вписывается в исключительно животные рамки. 

По крайней мере, они точно не предполагают такой бури под рёбрами просто оттого, что омега берёт его за руку и гладит ладонь подушечками пальцев. 

Бэкхён, может, и не знает.

Но вот Чанёль – знает. Обречённо и бесповоротно. Что, даже родись они в другом мире, без запахов-меток-истинности, без всех этих нагромождений дикого и животного… У него бы не было шансов против этого упрямого парня. 

Ни в одном из миров. 

Ни единого.


End file.
